Rosella
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: Raven ran away, she left all due to her emotions getting out of hand... yet she would not trade her lovely Rosella for the world. So what happens when she starts to wonder about her father? RobXRae reviews greatly appreciated and keep the flames to an absolute minimum please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I was browsing through fan fiction and I came upon the idea for a Teen Titans fanfic after rediscovering the series. This story is for my OTP of this series Robin and Raven (It always seems my OTP's never work in any series though... xc). This is dedicated to my friend in which who helped me come up with the ending of this story, she does not own a fan fiction so I will just say YOU GO GURL! Now on with the story!**

_Is There Room For Me?_

"Who are you?" Raven asked monotone as she came across an unknown emotion. This one was picking petals off of a daisy, letting them fall to the ground. She was lying on a rock her cloak a mixed color of a light pink and a deep rose red. "Who are you?" Raven asked again letting a little annoyance into her voice.

"You should know who I am." She said getting another daisy.

"Why would I be asking if I knew who you were?" Raven asked watching her.

"Same reason you ask 'who's there?' when you know no one's there. It's to reassure yourself of something you already know." She said in the same tone as Raven.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked shocked, she knew she shouldn't see this emotion. "You shouldn't be here."

"You know why I'm here." She said dropping the daisy to the ground. "Do I need to say his name?"

"No..." Raven said. "No I don't love him... I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!" Raven heard a tsk noise from the new emotion.

"You're lying." She said in a mocking tone. She began to walk around Raven a new daisy in hand. "You love your team, your new life, you love your books, your ability to help make this new world a better place..." She said taking all of the petals off the flower until there was one left.

"But I don't love him." Raven said defiantly.

"Ah yes you do, or else why would you need me? Why would you need love?" She said as she picked off the last petal. Raven watched it fall to the floor. "I am here to help you Raven, why do you deny me?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Because he will never feel the same. There's always-"

"The other girl, Starfire." Said love as she dropped the stem to the ground sighing dramatically as she sat down. "You need to visit bravery to help you get him."

"But I don't need to get him!" Raven said stubbornly.

"Yes, you know it Raven. You want-"

* * *

"Robin?" Raven asked when she heard him knocking on the door. That's when she heard the alarm sounding off. She opened the door. "Sorry I had to deal with my emotions." (*1*) She said getting a knowing nod from Robin.

"Come on I told everyone to head out before us since you were no where in sight." Raven nodded grabbing his arm and turning into her shadowed Raven as she flew throughout Jump City to reach their friends. Raven dropped him on the robbers head easily causing him to stop.

"Look who finally came to join us!" She heard Cyborg yell. Raven gave him a small nod before heading into battle herself.

"Azarth Metreon Zynthos..." Raven said using her dark aura to enclose most of the robber's body. She forcefully moved his hands behind his back and held him with her dark energy as Robin put cuffs on his arms.

"That was most fast." Said Starfire.

"Way to save some fun for us." Beast Boy commented to get a slap in the back of the head from Raven.

"He was running away from you guys, just to point it out." Raven said. Robin handed over the robber to the cops before walking back to his team.

"Yeah Raven could have at least let the rest of us have a little fun." He teased, Raven hide her head further into her cloak. "But nice work anyway, so pizza and a movie anyone?" He asked. Everyone nodded agreeing immediately. Raven went over to grab Robin to fly away back to Titan's Tower, but before she could Starfire had already grabbed him. She frowned slightly as she went over to pick up Cyborg and fly after them.

_"If you moved a little faster you could have been flying with Robin now instead." _Raven felt love tease from inside her mind. Raven growled a little under her breathe.

"Rae, being a little creepy much?" She heard Cyborg ask below her.

"Sorry." She said simply.

"Emotions getting out of control?" He asked.

Raven wanted to tell him everything but decided against it as she replied, "Yeah. It's been better after my father's defeat, but..."

"It's been harder to control other, newly appearing emotions that only your big brother Cyborg nows about between two birds?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Raven almost dropped him. "Hey!" He yelled annoyed.

"How did you know?" She seethed.

"You just told me now." Cyborg responded simply. "Plus your blush is still covering your face from his complement." Raven groaned.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"No, don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone about you two loves _birds."_ He said putting emphasis on the word birds to annoy her. Raven rolled her eyes and dropped Cyborg a little to far from the ground causing him to trip up a little when they were by Titan's Tower.

"A little aggressive Rae?" Cyborg teased. "Cause you know what I got over you." Raven landed making no sound as her feet touched the ground. She walked right past him.

"And know that I have stuff over you. Now get out of my _bees_wax." She said feeling Cyborg's emotions as she walked past. She smirked at the strange stares she got from everyone. "How about a horror movie tonight?" She asked looking at Robin since he seemed the most down to earth at the moment.

"Sounds good to me." He replied as he walked into the Tower followed closely by Raven. The rest of the Titans soon followed.

* * *

"Raven..." Said a deep, malicious voice. Raven felt a chill down her spin as she walked around a deserted Jump City trying to find where that voice is coming from.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Raven asked as she flew around the city looking for the voice.

"You know who I am and you know where to find me." The voice said. Raven stopped moving as she slowly turned around to Titans Tower.

"You wouldn't!" She said feeling tears brim her eyes.

"A Daddy must always approve of the boy his daughter wants to date, no?" The voice said before letting out a bone chilling laughter. Raven immediately flew to Titans Tower, she would not let her father touch Robin.

"Where are you?!" She screamed her emotions crashing through everything in the Tower causing the walls to bend at weird angles and the tables to fly out of her way. The voice just continued to laugh. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled so loud her throat felt like acid was just poured down it, yet she continued to run. She ran right to Robin's room to see him by his window. She ran at him and hugged him happy that her father hadn't reached him before she did.

"Hello Raven." Raven froze.

"No..." Robin turned around and gripped her arms so she couldn't run away. Raven looked away from his face but he forced her to look at him. Instead of his usual mask there was her father's eyes.

"I will always be watching you Raven... always." Raven shook her head.

"No... give him back. GIVE HIM BACK YOU BASTARD!" Raven said looking straight into the demons eyes. "ROBIN?!"

* * *

Robin nearly fell out of bed when he felt the negative energy coming from Raven through his link. He ran out of bed grabbing his mask, putting it on as he ran down the hallway. He knocked on her door. "Raven?" He asked going quite to hear if anything was wrong. He was about to leave when he heard her scream.

"ROBIN?!" Robin immediately slammed her door down and ran into the room to see her on her bed crying. He went over to her bed and shook her gently.

"Raven..." He said. "Wake up Raven it's just a dream." Raven opened her eyes and attacked Robin with a hug. She continued to cry softly as he hugged her back. "Shh... it's okay it was only a dream... it's fine I'm here with you, everything will be okay." He said whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Raven nodded her tears slowly fading.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"My father..." Were the only two words Raven croaked out. Robin nodded his head as e continued to rub her back for another hour or so he slowly felt her breathing even out. He tucked her into bed and started walking towards the door.

"Wait..." He heard her faint whisper. She had her eyes open and was sitting up a bit in her bed. "Please stay..." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Is there room?" Robin asked scratching the back of his head shyly.

Raven nodded as she moved over. Robin walked over and crawled into bed next to her Raven closed her eyes again as she started to fall asleep again.

"There's always room." Was the last thing said between the two of them.

**1) In my family (which is full of book nerds) I have to say this is a legitimate excuse when we are reading an intense book and we just want to lock ourselves in a room all day because of it**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShinigamiWolf99: Yay! Thanks for loving it!**

**Nkcandygirl I shall continue it!**

**Zelda12343: I will continue it and thanks for the first review!**

_How Did The Nightmare's Lead To Me?_**  
**

Raven never thought it would become a habit. She never thought her nightmares would always reach out to him. She was actually surprised that he didn't want to run away from her and hide at the sight of her nightmare's. Instead, she was shocked that every night whenever she would have a nightmare he would embrace them and actually stay with her ever night to make sure they would always go away.

This is why arguing with love has become completely pointless.

All Raven could hope to achieve now was not to let her emotions go extremely out of her control whenever he walked into her room at night to keep the nightmare's away from her. She was so happy whenever she would see him right next to her bed every night that it would become addictive to the empath. Like a drug if she didn't have a nightmare (which rarely happened) she would not be able to function as well as she would have if she had a nightmare that Robin saved her from.

She never thought their routine could possibly change... until today.

"Raven come on!" She heard Beast Boy yell from the door as she was meditating, mulling over her newly apparent emotions. She sighed as she got up from her sitting position, putting on her hood she levitated out of the door knowing who was causing the alarm to go off.

"It's Creed(*1*)." Robin said hissing the name out of his mouth. "Titans Go!" He yelled running away from their meeting area and to the roof. "Starfire, go with Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven come with me." He yelled over his shoulder as he continued to run towards the edge of the Tower. Raven nodded as she flew as fast as possible to catch up with Robin. As he jumped off the tower she caught him and continued to fly as fast as she could towards the scene of the crime. She could feel the hatred towards Creed bouncing off of Robin.

"We'll get him." Raven said trying her best to calm him down. His emotions relaxed themselves a little.

"I just wish we could get him already!" He said slightly aggravated. Raven sighed.

"Maybe it's your lucky day?" She said.

"Nobody's lucky on Friday the 13th Raven(*2*)." He said.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a demon, maybe that changes something."

* * *

Today was not in their favor. After 3 hours of non-stop fighting Creed got away anyhow. Raven didn't need to be an empath to feel the annoyance and hatred towards Creed coming from Robin. Raven was ready to curl up in her bed and die from exhaustion when she felt Robin lead her away from her bedroom. "Come on I need you ti help me with some paper work." He said as he pulled her towards his study which was connected to his bedroom.

"Have fun Rae." Cyborg said through a yawn as he and the other Titans went to their bedrooms to sleep. Robin pulled her through his study and straight to his bedroom. He threw a shirt at her, which she easily caught, and started to take off his uniform.

"Um... Robin?" Raven asked using her hood to hide her blush.

"What? I don't feel like being woken up again by your nightmares... plus I miss my bed. You can wear that as pajama's for tonight." He said before getting dressed in his pajama's and going into his bed. He went under the covers of his blanket before nodding towards the bathroom. "You can get changed in there."

Raven nodded. "Thanks." She said before she went into the bathroom, got changed then came back out. She saw Robin had left some room for her in his bed. She smiled slightly as she levitated over to the bed so she wouldn't wake him up. She then tucked herself in and went to bed.

She did not have nightmares that night.

Or the next night... or the next because they decided they liked having someone to sleep with at night, knowing they wouldn't wake up alone.

* * *

Nothing had really advanced from there in Raven's, and her emotion's, beliefs. Raven found that her emotions being around Robin every night was like being on a drug, she couldn't get enough of it and she feared that if anyone were to take away her drug... she wouldn't know what she would do, it would just be bad.

That night was extremely hard on her emotions. Love was fighting with Timidness, Bravery on Love's side, Happy on the other. Raven was able to show up in her mind seeing a war going off over her emotions as to whether she should admit her love for Robin or not. Happy brought up the point that she was happy the way she was while Bravery said she needed to grow a back-bone and tell him she loved him and love... is love. Timidness just thought it was a bad idea to even share a bed with him.

Raven sighed as she floated down the hallway towards Robin's room.

This day as also been extremely hard on Robin as he had spent the entire day trying to find any leads on Creed as well as mulling over his emotions towards the demon he now sleeps with. Both of their emotions were screaming at them in their own minds, but they didn't know what to do with them or how they would react when they let their emotions loose.

That's what made this night perfect.

Raven floated into his study seeing Robin crouched over his notes. She sighed as she floated over to him and did something neither of them expected. She hugged him. "Come to bed you're not going to solve anything at this hour of night." She continued.

"But I have to keep searching." He said after a moment of shock. "Every moment I'm not searching for him is another moment he is slipping away." He said slamming is fist into the table scaring Raven off of him a little.

"But shouldn't your health be important? Especially now? When you need it to fight against him? Maybe to use it to search with a heightened mind?" She said slightly annoyed.

Robin slammed his hands down against his desk again before getting up and glaring at Raven. "You don't get it!" He yelled causing Raven to step back in shock and slight fear. "Think of all the trouble he's causing this city, what he's done to our lives! Your nightmares could be reoccurring because of what he's done-"

"Oh I see." Said Raven cutting him off, obviously hurt which was completely out of her character. "You find my nightmares a burden? I'm sorry to have been something so horrid to you." She said spitting out the last part turning around quickly going straight for the door. She felt someone lightly grab her hand. She pulled it away and continued to walk towards the door. When she opened it a green gloved hand stopped the door from closing.

"Raven..."

"Let me leave."

"You'll have nightmares."

"Which are an inconvenience to you."

"Which I have learned to deal with and can't imagine living without."

"Because they are an inconvenience?"

"Because I love protecting you from what scares you." He said seriously. Raven turned around to far him, slight shock written on her face. "

"Really?" She asked.

"Why do you think I ran to you every night to make sure you were okay?" He asked again after a moment of thinking he let his hand drop from the door and open it for the both of them. "Let's go to bed." He said grabbing her hand and leading her back to his bedroom. Raven got into bed before him felling the bed move slightly as he laid down next to her. After a moment of silence Raven moved slightly so she could face Robin.

"Thank you." She said before her emotions took complete control and she kissed him on the cheek. But it went farther from there as Robin decided he would kiss her back, not on the cheek this time.

They would have never guessed how fast that escalated.

In the back of her mind during the events of that night Raven saw Love's twin wearing a deep mystical purple cloak. She is known as Lust.

* * *

Raven awoke first the next morning. She found herself tangled in bed sheets and Robin's limbs half pleased with herself wishing she could last forever in this moment, half terrified out of her wits at what would happen if he woke up. Quickly turning into her spirit animal Raven flew to her room.

She stayed there until the alarmed sounded off.

Robin, on the other hand remained asleep having the best night sleep he could have ever had in a while. He slept into the late hours of the day, almost being woken up by his team to see if something was wrong with him. Cyborg stopped everyone from waking him up when he said Robin must have been doing some criminal work. He jumped out of his bed when he heard the alarm go off when he realized he was missing something... his clothing. That's when he saw Raven's discarded clothes in the corner.

"Shit." Was all he could say.

* * *

"Damn it!" Raven screamed in a whisper to herself. They were battling Creed again, but this time Robin was completely out of it and they were getting their butts kicked. Creed didn't even find it fit to run away from them as he was winning so easily.

"Tsk tsk tsk, little Raven such profanities shouldn't be coming out of your mouth." He teased.

Raven growled keeping he emotions in check. She looked around at the other titans before flying over to Cyborg and saying. "Keep him busy with Beast Boy and Starfire, I'll see if I can knock some sense into Boy Blunder over there." Cyborg nodded before yelling out commands. Before Robing could take off into action Raven created a dark energy shield around them like a bubble.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I should ask you that question." Raven replied. Robin gave her a strange look.

"Umm... Raven... I am... uh..." Robin started scratching the back of his head. Raven created another shield of dark energy around his mouth.

"Shut up, I have already forgiven you. It is as much my fault as it is yours. Now can you promise to still be my best-friend?" She asked removing her dark energy from him.

Robin smiled. "Deal, and you're still coming to sleep with me every night, I enjoy the company." Raven gave off one of her slight smiles before nodding.

"It's a deal, now shall we get rid of this dick... he's getting on my nerves." She said looking out to see the other Titans losing miserably. Robin nodded.

"Let's go." He said as Raven removed her dark energy. He ran forward and Raven used her powers to launch them into the air. He flipped in the air gaining Creeds attention as Raven flew straight at him throwing smaller rocks at him as fast as bullets, ripping at costume. Once Creed started to focus his attention on the pebbles that ripped his costume Robin flew from the air and struck him in the chest with his bow staff. Raven then stopped firing the pebbled at him and flew full speed at him, using her powers to manipulate the streetlamp so it tied around Creed. Robin jumped away just in time.

"What the hell?" Cyborg asked after a moment. "You two just took down Creed in under..." He checked the clock, "Two minutes." Raven smirked.

"Of course we did, we needed that time to come up with a battle strategy, you guys were holding us down." She teased. Beast Boy's mouth dropped, Starfire looked confused and Cyborg just laughed.

"You people are crazy." He said.

* * *

Raven sat in her room about 2 months after what she like to call "that night" staring down at her stomach. What was she supposed do do? She had grown to love him even more after that night and she had felt their attraction and friendship expand through their link, yet she knew she couldn't tell him this. What would the team say, what would he say, what would happen to them? How was she supposed to tell him she was having a child?

"I just need to tell him..." She said getting up from her bed. She walked from her bedroom and started floating down the hallway to hear two people walking down the hallway.

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell her." She heard the familiar voice of Robin say.

"What do you mean?" She heard Starfire reply. Raven teleported into the wall so she could continue to hear the conversation without them seeing her.

"Well, we've been friends for a while and I really like her and we've just been getting closer recently and... I just haven't really dealt with girl problems before..." Robin replied with a sigh. She heard Starfire giggle.

"You just have to go and kiss her!" She said.

"You think that will work? What if she doesn't like me back?" He asked worried.

"I'm sure she likes you back!" Starfire said cheeringly.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked suspiciously. Then there was quiet. Raven looked from hiding spot to see Starfire kiss Robin. She transported to her room to pack not hearing anything else, and not caring that she broke her light above them with her powers.

"Shit!" Robin said when he felt the light above him break. "Why did you do that? I wasn't talking about you?" He said angrily.

"You... weren't?" She asked confused. Robin stormed off after that not to be seen until Raven called an emergency meeting.

* * *

"Your... leaving?" Cyborg asked staring at Raven.

"Yes, it's time I take my fathers place as the ruler of Azarath. It's time I grow up." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"But friend Raven-"

"I must go." She said bitterly. Starfire was shocked at Raven's attitude.

"But you can't leave..." Robin said.

"But I must, have fun with your girlfriend." She said.

"What girlfriend, wait Raven stop!" But she was already gone.

* * *

"And that's how your nightmares lead to me mommy?" Asked the girl in her bed. She had long black hair that in light looked like a rich, dark velvet. She also had pale skin and sky blue eyes that Raven knew she could never get over. She wore her mother's demoness shakra and a sorceresses moon symbol on her forehead to signify her birth on the lunar eclipse of Azarath.

"Yes. I came to Azarath again were I was crowned to be our rightful Queen... I had you later and over these years you have trained with the same strength and skill of your father in your powers. Tomorrow you will turn 3... what is the bodily matured equivalent of 12... Since you are demon you grow a year old every 4 months... Your body will be fully matured to take on your full powers. Now sleep I want you in perfect health tomorrow." An older Raven in her demonic robes said.

"Yes mother." She said.

"Goodnight Rosella."

"Godnight."

1) Creed is just a random name of a character I can't stand from this anime... If you know where it might be from I love you

2) There is no meaning to this date


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm posting two in one night because... I feel like it**

**_WhiteRaven3713: You really like it?! THANKS!_**

**_WZRDmeesh: I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE LIKING THIS! YAY! THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS STORY!_**

_The Ceremony and Arrival_

Raven was walking down the halls in her long flowing purple demoness dress with black trim(*1*). She hated how she needed to dress up for such occasions and missed her leotard so much she felt like she was going to cry. She walked to her daughter's room knowing she would feel the same way without her deep red leotard and black cloak. Raven smiled as she remembered the day she picked out her fighting outfit, she said it reminded her of what her father wore.

Raven was a smart girl, she knew her daughter would want to learn about her father so she told her things that Raven knew would change in the future, like the fact that he wore red, black, yellow and green as well as the fact that he had her eyes. Rosella learned to cherish her eyes as well as wear the only two colors in her father's clothing choice that she could learn to love.

Raven heard annoyances and a little fight coming from Rosella's room as she approached knowing it was the servants trying to get Rosella into a dress. She laughed at the thought knowing she was the same way as a child. "I've got it from here." Raven said as she saw the servants battling with a very agile Rosella seeing as she had attached herself to the ceiling using her gymnastic skill. The servants bowed to Raven before leaving. "Come down now." Raven said sternly. Rosella jumped from the ceiling.

"Mother please, I do not wish to wear this dress..." She said before glaring at the thing as if it were a disease.

"You will wear it... but I will let you tear it to shreds the moment this ball is over." Rosella's eyes brightened slightly at the idea before nodding her head in agreement to her mother.

"Now please sit down so I can get you ready." Raven said signaling to the chair in front of her vanity. Rosella nodded before sitting down in front of the mirror. Raven went to work on braiding the sides of her hair until it met to form a bun. She had it so that most of her purple/black hair was cascading down her back.

"Tell me about him..." Rosella said as she stared in the mirror. Raven sighed as she played with her daughters hair.

"He was just as stubborn as you were." Raven started off getting a small smirk from her daughter. "He was from a rich family, and he was one of the strongest men I have ever met." Raven said finishing off her daughters hair by curling the hair not in the bun. She moved to her daughters face to place the sorceresses Shakra on her head.

"Why did we leave him?" She asked as she looked anywhere but her mother.

"We were needed here." Raven said looking around for the face paint.

"No we weren't." Rosella said. "What was the real reason?"

Raven sighed. "Just as good as a detective. Now where is the face paint?" She asked. Rosella used her baby demon magic to summon the face paint towards her. It landed in her hand and she waved it at her mother. Raven glared at her. "Don't use powers yet until the ceremony, you could screw up your powers by doing stuff like that." Raven scolded before reaching for the face paint. Rosella pulled it back.

"Why did we leave?" She asked sternly to her mother.

"Because I did not want to trouble him with a child... it only made sense to leave seeing as a one night miracle created you." She said grabbing the face paint.

"Does daddy want me?" She asked as she watched her mother draw the crescent moon under her shakra.

"I'm positive he would have wanted you... I'm just to selfish." Raven said touching her daughters cheek. After a moment of silence she got up and walked over to her daughters black dress(*2*). "It's time for the final touch my little girl."

"I'm not little anymore mom." Rosella said with a small smile.

* * *

Raven sat down at the Queens center throne as she watched the demons to be as they walked in. She could easily spot out her daughter because Raven felt the power radiating off of her. She knew her daughter was going to be the most powerful demon out there, and everyone else knew as well for the nodded to her as she passed as if she were already much stronger than they were. But what else was there to expect from a sorceress born on the demon lunar eclipse?

"Today is the day your powers will personalize and become more prominent, you will grow out of your older powers; adapting them to your strength as a demon, and personality." Raven said. "We will begin the ceremony." She said signaling the first demon to come up. He began his mantra, which seemed to be the same as Raven's, and his body began to float. Raven was not surprised that others used her mantra considering she was one of the most powerful Queens Azarath has ever seen. The boy turned into a full demon, like what she expected to happen to most of the children today, then his hair lit a flame, yet again another characteristic for most demons. The boy was nothing above average, and the ceremony continued like that with slight variations here and there, but Raven has yet to see a demon with the same abilities as her. Raven could control things with her mind, she was an empith, she could transport herself and change into her soul animal as well as sense the mood and emotions of all those around her, and to top all of that off she had the average demon powers of flames and to go full demon. Raven did not find the flames a necessary tool as she found them to remind her to much of her father. She had just started dabbling into that form of magic recently.

It was time for Rosella's turn for her ceremony. She stepped forward head held high n that regal yet arrogant way that reminded Raven of her father. The tension could have been cut by a knife as everyone waited to see what the Princess of Azarath, and the lunar eclipse sorceress beheld. Lunar eclipses on Azarath meant great magic, and if you were born on one legend told that you would inhabit an extreme amount of power, adding that to her mothers blood line, no one knew what magic was held within this child.

"Gennisis. Zoi. Thanatos." She began her own specialized mantra meaning '_Birth. Life. Death.' _in demon tongue (*3*). Raven smiled at her daughters unique mantra. She started to levitate; she would be able to fly, she glowed a pale silver; she would have the powers of an empath just like Raven and be able to turn into her soul self, the crowd began to levitate as they were surrounded by a black force; she will control things with her mind, she turned into a full demon; her demon blood was obviously prominent. Rosella had all of the abilities of her mother so far, but then new things occurred that surprised Raven. Her mouth glowed a dark purple as her mantra began to change languages and her hands glowed a dark blue and twin swords came out in the same color. This was a new demon power that had surprised everyone. As her portion of the ceremony ended she began to float back down to the ground.

Everyone was shocked for two reasons. One, this girl has been given new demonic powers yet to be seen in Azarath, two, she was not given the most common demon power. She was not given the power to control fire and that has yet to happen as well.

"Rosella..." Raven said as she saw the shock on her daughters face when she did not see her hair a flame. Rosella ignored her mothers call of comfort as she stood and faced the crowd like what was accustomed. She bowed, then turned to leave the ceremony center.

* * *

Raven found Rosella meditating in her room in her leotard and cloak. Raven also noted the dress ripped to shreds. "You said I could rip it the moment the ceremony was over." She said not even opening her eyes.

"I know I did." Raven said as she went to meditate with her daughter. After a couple of minutes of silence Rosella spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said distantly.

"For?" Raven asked opening her eyes to see her daughters distraught face.

"I did not become a flame." She said.

"I still don't understand why your apologizing." Raven said. Rosella turned to face her mother looking confused.

"Your not mad that I don't have one of the main powers that makes me a demon? I'm the Princess of Azarath, princess of the DEMONS and I can't control fire!" She said.

"No you can't, but I never wanted to learn how to control fire... and you have two powers unheard of by demons as well as my abilities, which is something to brag about." Raven said trying to cheer her up. Rosella looked away. "He would have been proud." Raven said seriously.

Rosella looked up and they both knew who '_He' _was without having to say anything else.

"Really?" Rosella asked.

"Yes, he was just as unique as you, he actually didn't have anything that made him super special like other members on our team, but he was still the most skilled. He would be proud to know that his daughter could still kick ass even without having the main thing that makes her a demon." Raven said seriously. Rosella nodded. "Speaking of which, why don't we go out and train, I'm a little curious about your soul animal and about how much your powers exceed mine. Plus I'll need my next in command to be in top notch shape for a trip to another planet next month." She said nudging her daughter.

"Of course mother and I bet I already know what my soul animal is." Rosella said confidently.

"Oh really what makes you think that?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow as she walked towards the door.

"Because in ever dream I can remember it was always there." Rosella said following her mother.

"Then what do you believe it is?" She asked.

"An owl." Was Rosella's reply.

* * *

Rosella stood in their royal ship, watching space fly by as they traveled towards the planet where they were supposed to make alliances with. She wore her usual outfit of her leotard, cloak, dark red boots, shakra and her lunar eclipse symbol to signify her birth. Over the past month Rosella has trained with her mother and the royal guards till she had passed out from exhaustion every day. She has become a top notch sorceress and her abilities have exceeded expectation as she has learned all of the languages within the milky way galaxy, has created multiple weapons minus her original swords and can now lift objects bigger than their rocketship with her mind.

Yet she still believed she was imperfect in every way possible for she was not able to control her one power to turn into a full demon willingly. All of the other children could do it and no matter how much more skilled Rosella was, she is still unable to control her demonic self. Her mother said not to worry and that she had the same issue when she was a child, but that still didn't stop Rosella from being nervous.

"What are you looking at?" Raven asked.

"Nothing mother, I'm just stargazing." Rosella said continuing to look out the window.

"You know in about five minutes we will be passing Earth." Rosella looked up at her mother who wore one of her signature almost smiles. "You know what Earth is correct?"

"Yes, its my fathers home planet, you went there to avoid your destiny... you helped save it didn't you mom?" Rosella asked knowing the answer.

"Thats correct, I would love to bring you there, but I sadly can't." Raven said turning to leave. "But if I could..." She said stopping by the door to get her daughters attention. "I would use on of the escape pods on this ship, the guards should also be changing their positions in about five minutes as well. We could escape with no one realizing it until it was too late... but I can't go." Raven said.

"I understand." Rosella said with a smile.

"It's right down that hall if you would like to explore and ask the guards how this ship works." Raven added. "You could find your father, and I would let us all meet up and we could stay there for a month or two, but we would eventually have to return home."

"Understood mother." Rosella said. Raven nodded and turned to leave before she felt her daughter hug her. "Thank you." She said before running to the escape pods.

"Do you think she will be able to survive? Earth is a very cruel place." A servant asked coming out of the shadows.

"I know she will be okay, because in five minutes we will be directly above Titans Tower." The servant smiled.

"May the gods be on your daughters side." Raven nodded in thanks before looking out the window to watch the escape pod land on Earth.

* * *

Rosella did as her mother told her, and everything worked out perfectly, she was going to Earth where she could meet her Father. When the five minutes were up she launched her escape pod and watched as the ship got farther away and Earth got closer. She used her magic to switch languages until she spoke English. With a victorious smile the pd landed on Earth near an island next to a major city. Rosella got out of the pod and used her magic to levitate herself over the pod. Rosella looked at the island where she saw a giant T and smiled. "Father..." She said as she flew to Titans Tower.

**1) Raven's demoness dress only purple not red: . **

**2) Rosella's Dress: . albums/ii302/Demonic_Fallen_ **

**3) Although its not really said, in this story being a demon without the ability to control fire is like a human born with naturally neon pink hair that can never be gotten rid of. Or like being born into a tribe with a birth mark that looks like the enemies symbol... it's just like a huge malfunction that would be considered shun-able **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**_WZRDmeesh: Thanks! Happy Holidays to you too!  
CookieSpells4: Heres the update, and you'll have to wait a little longer for their reactions!  
WhiteRaven371: Thanks! And it won't happen yet my dear friend!  
_**

_Hello, I'm New Here_

Cyborg sat in the main room looking around at his team mates. He was one of the last original 5 Titans left, which really made him wonder if it were ready to go on his own path. Cyborg looked over to the only other Titan who stayed with him; Starfire. After Raven left, Robin went mad like Slade mad searching for her just to retire and become Nightwing a year later. Starfire went crazy after Robin left, talking about how they were a family and that they should always stay together, but that didn't last. Then finally Beast Boy left with Terra at his side. They planned on moving in together and having a happy life together. Starfire was ready to cry when she saw him leave as well, but she stayed saying that her family needed her. Cyborg sighed as he saw her happily talking to the new titans and he wondered how long she could keep the family facade going.

Starfire was talking to Shadow at the moment a tall male who had extremely dark black hair that swished to the side and pale feature. He wore a mask similar to Robins, but it was all Black not black and white. He wore an all black jump suit with a deep red flame design on his chest. He also wore a black cape that looked kind of worn out. Cyborg thought he was a wanna be creepy guy and just failed at it miserably; but he was so used to Raven that there was no one to really compare him to.

Then there was Mystique, a woman who is actually just as bright and fun as Starfire when alone, but tries to withstand a cruel, dark cool when fighting, but everyone in titans tower knew she was fun and always willing to party. She had long Black hair tied up in a pony-tail which extended to her knees. She had dark blue eyes and wore a very tight jump suit similar to Black Widow's(*1*) and a cape. She also wore her leather gloves when fighting.

Cyborg then turned his attention to Hikari a girl with medium length fiery red hair with bright red/orange colored eyes. She wore dark orange boots that went up to her thigh with a pleaded yellow skirt and a yellow top similar to Starfire's. Meaning light in Japanese, her name really fit her attitude and power. (*2*)

Cyborg removed his eyes from the new team and then thought about his old one. _Maybe it is time I retired... _Was his last thoughts before all the lights went out in the tower and _Scary Monsters and Nice Spirits _began to blast throughout the tower. "TITANS GO!" Cyborg yelled as the entire team went to a spot in the tower to look for the unknown intruder. Cyborg ran to the only known working computer and tried to stop the hacker. "Gizmo, this better not be you!" He yelled annoyed as he was finally able to see the camera's he put around the tower. Almost all of them were blocked except the ones that showed where his team mates waited for the intruder and surprisingly _that_ room.

* * *

Rosella landed right on the edge of the Titan's Tower Island. She looked down at the water slightly confused before placing her hand in it. "This is nothing like the lava we have in Azarath..." She said before removing her hand from the water and whipping it on her cloak. She then turned to Titans Tower and began to walk to the entrance, using her magic she crushed any camera's she saw as she walked up to the main door. She used teleported through the door to enter the tower. "Now..." She said to herself as she passed one of the main controllers. "I could be a good little girl and walk in and introduce myself the nice way, or I can test my new found magic..." She stood there for less than a second before going to the control center. Every other word was in some kind of different language. It went from Spanish, to Japanese, to English, to Romania, to French, to Russian and then back to Spanish again. Rosella sighed as she cracked her knuckles and went to work on the control system.

The next thing you knew, the lights were out and most of the camera's were turning off. Someone was able to intercept the total breakdown before she could do much else. She locked the computer so the other person could not make any more progress. She then went to Youtube and took a remote just in case she didn't finish before the song did.

"Every action scene needs intense background music." She said to herself as she put on her hood, pressed play and walked away to meet the Titans.

* * *

Shadow stood hidden in the shadows near the main, lower entrance of the Tower. _"You see anything yet?"_ He heard Cyborg ask through his communicator.

"Nothing yet... are you sure your computer didn't malfunction or something?"

"_No I'm not a moron." _He replied. Before Shadow could say anything in return he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me can you point out where I can find the main room in this tower, I am quit lost." He turned around to see a girl in a black cloak.

"Found her." Shadow said before attacking. The little girl dodged to the side easily and through him against the wall. Shadow then smiled as he began to teleport through the Shadow to hit her in the back. She rolled forward. "Don't underestimate me girl." He said before he went and pounced on the girl, but she teleported through the floor to the ceiling landing on top of him. She used the force of her falling to knock him to the ground. His mask grew wide as he went to look at her in shock.

"Don't underestimate me _little boy." _She seethed. Before using her telekinesis to lock him in place as she jumped in the air, flipping she hit him in his pressure point knocking him out.

"_YES OH MY GOD!" _The music screamed as she let go out his bounds and walked away from Shadow.

"_Shit..." _She heard someone say through the communicator. She then saw the camera in the corner noticing that it could not see her face. She smirked as she waved to the camera before crushing it and moving on.

* * *

"_Shadows down..." _Hikari heard Cyborg say through the communicator. She put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"How..?" She asked.

"_He was down in about 30 seconds, she's coming to you, don't underestimate her." _Hikari nodded to the communicator as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me can you point out where I can find the main room in this tower, I am quit lost." Hikari looked shocked that this little girl took down Shadow. She flipped back before sending bright light in her direction. The girl sunk through the floor and appeared behind Hikari. She punched her square in the back using her powers to add onto her punch. Hikari yelled as she hit the floor, she quickly got up and blew fire light at the cloaked girl. When she took a breath for air she saw a black shield covering the girl. She was to shocked to do anything.

"I hate fire." The cloaked girl said. "Genisis. Zoe. THANATOS!" She yelled as she used her dark energy to consume the girl who tried to make more light. After another 10 seconds she released her energy letting the girl fall unconcious. She then looked down at the computer. "2 minutes, 36 seconds left..." She said before destroying the camera and moving on.

* * *

"_Mystique-"_

_"_I know, Cyborg, I see her coming." Mystique said not even letting him finish.

"Excuse me can-" Before the girl could finish her sentence she was confronted with five beasts of horror that looked like they came from the forbidden forests of her planet.

"ATTACK!" Mystique yelled as she watched her creations attack the cloaked girl, but to her dismay, the little girl did not scream, or cry in fear of these horrid monsters, She side stepped and walked backwards dodging every one of their attacks with ease.

"I have trained with such monsters before." She just heard the little girl say. "Genisis. Zoe. Thanatos." She said pulling out two daggers. She twisted and turned at speeds that shocked Mystique killing off most of the monsters within seconds. She started to sprint towards Mystique, but she kept on producing more monsters. The girl in the cloak swiped and dodged and continued to kill off all of the monsters. She continued to approach Mystique who created more monsters to fight and ran down the hall. The cloak figure yelled in frustration causing a giant wave of black energy to disintegrate the monsters.

She then flew after Mystique. "Genisis Zoe THANATOS!" She yelled as she used her powers to grab Mystique and slam her into a wall. Knocking her out cold. The girl in the cloak breathed only slightly heavier showing slight tiredness. "Who's next?"

* * *

"_Starfire, you're the only one left, I'm still trying to re hack into our system. Whatever she does, don't talk to her, don't look at her, just finish her."_

_"_Yes Cyborg, I will take her down like a gorthog would a hogdickspewl!" She yelled victoriously.

"You are Tameranian?" Starfire heard a girl ask. She turned around to see the girl's shocked pristine blue eyes underneath her cloak. "My mother had friends from there... Frotenack grothagon, newtwingarth agravit." She quickly said.

"_What the fu-"_

Starfire cheered as she flew over to the girl who was a good two feet smaller than her. "GARTHA?(Really?) MUCKDENHIGL SPARGANISE! NECTA MARTOS NEWBEN! (This is great!) Norgan mutton weeded? (But why do you attack the tower?)" Starfire asked in her home language.

"Gordon newman vadarth (to impress my father)" She said.

"Daq? (Who?)" Starfire asked leaning in slightly to see the girls pale features and dark violet/ black hair.

"Da nitchen morgo...(I don't know...)" She said looking away from Starfire.

"Da keen hadro-(I can hel-)" (*3*)

"_STARFIRE ATTACK!"_ This seemed to shock both of the girls out of their conversation. The girl in the cloak jumped back and began throwing knives that seemed to come from thin air at Starfire.

Starfire dodged the knives and fired multiple star bolts at the girl in the cloak. The girl dodged all of them but the last one. Getting hit square in the chest she flew back slamming into the wall.

"Gah!" She yelled as he head hit it. She fell to the ground her hood falling letting Starfire see how similar she looked to her mother.

"Ra-" She began just to be cut off by the girl jumping up in the air.

"Genisis. Zoe. Thanatos!" She yelled as she pulled the walls to have them grab Starfire by her arms and legs. Suspending her in air, the walls held her there. Rosella slowly approached her. "You were going to say her name..." She said. Starfire smiled down at the girl nodding.

"You look just like her..." She said with a single tear.

"Da gorth(I know)." She said before moving her hand to her shoulder and pressing her pressure point to make her unconscious. She slowly let Starfire's unconscious body go down to the floor. She walked over to her and kneeled next to her moving her hair out of her face. She saw a small cut that trickled some blood and frowned. Saying her mantra she healed the scar and went down to kiss her forehead. She then took of her cloak and watched the black fabric fall on her body. "Goodbye dear Auntie Starfire." She said.

She then got up and walked away forgetting to destroy this camera.

Cyborg saw it all.

* * *

He heard a swish from the automatic door as it opened. The song ended and everything went back to the way it was before she attacked. "This is it... isn't it?" He heard her ask. He turned around hiding the small chip behind his back. "I don't sense anyone else here... and you are the only one left..." She said. Cyborg looked at the "intruder" as she walked further into the main room of the tower. He saw that she could not be taller than 5 ft. He saw how she had the frame of a 10-12 year old girl. He saw her small red boots, her red leotard witch gold and red gems, he saw how it went all the way up to her neck, where the cloak should have been. He saw her deep violet/black hair and her pale skin. But what got him was her blue eyes that tried to hide back all the disappointment in them, but Cyborg saw it. He had lived with _her _for far to long.

"I'm all that's left. Why do I disappoint you?" He asked her looking for her reaction. The little girl glared at him with an intensity to match her mother.

"Yes. You do disappoint me because you're not HIM! I know you're not!" She said accusingly as her hands formed into fists and tears formed in her eyes.

"_Him?"_ Cyborg asked.

"YES HIM!" She dropped her head to look at the rug. "I just wanted to meet him once, to show him I was just as strong as he was..." She said in a cool, calm manor that scared him.

"Who is he?" Cyborg asked more forcefully.

"MY FATHER! I came to this stupid planet just to find him! And you want to know who I come across? YOU and your **_NEW_** titans." She seethed. Her hands glowed a dark purple.

"You don't want to fight me, I saw all of your tricks remember?" He said nodding to the camera.

"I HAVE PLENTY!" She yelled frustrated as her skin began to change into a silver color that looked cold and unloving. "You probably didn't aggravate mama enough to see all the tricks she hid though, right?" She asked in an innocent way.

Cyborgs face fell. "Raven..."

"THAT'S THE ONE!" The girl yelled as her eyes became red and four of them appeared just like her grandfather. "You know why she let me come here? Because she fell in love with an earthing, and she created me! She raised me on her own for the last three years as I grew to become this demon! And she told me wonderful stories of my _father_." She said as her hands grew claws. Cyborg began to back away. "I dreamed to meet him so I could see him and know he was the one that took my mothers heart. He still has it today too!" She said as she took a step closer, kicking off her shoes to reveal things that looked similar to dinosaur feet. "I wanted to come to earth and run into his arms, show him how brave I am, how strong I am, how much I love him even if he didn't know I existed." She said as her shark teeth became more rigid and sharp. She snarled as she continued. "I just wanted him to hug me." A devil pointed tail flicked like a whip behind her. "And to tell me, 'I love you my little bird, just like I love mama!'" Finally demonic wings appeared from her back to fulfill the scariest thing that Cyborg ever has seen. "I wanted to be-"

"A family." Cyborg said as he plugged the chip into the computer and pressed play.

"_Get away from me with that camera of yours you twit." _Rosella heard her mother say looking up from a book.

"_No way, this starts the first video Diary of the TEEN TITANS!" _The annoying voice replied. Rosella saw her mother roll her eyes at the camera before her eyes glowed and a book was being launched at the camera. It feel to the floor to show a green boy with elf ears pick it up. Rosella's eyes returned to normal as she began to walk towards the screen in fascination.

"_Dude, you're lucky my camera survived!" _The boy complained.

"_Shut up Beast Boy, you know she could do much worse. Ain't that right my little Rae Rae?" _The camera turned to reveal a Cyborg making waffles in the background. Rosella looked to Cyborg who smiled at her. Her wings and tail retracted back into her body.

"_No, because an almighty sex god like me would always be able to defeat little miss emo."_

_"You wanna bet?" _Her mother asked. Rosella smiled slightly as her hands and feet returned to normal.

"_Are you betting with the money or with the dare?" _She heard a female voice say she smiled as the Camera landed on Starfire.

"Auntie Star..." She said as she turned completely normal once again. She now stood next to Cyborg.

"_I wouldn't make either... You all know Raven can kick Beast Boy's ass any day she decides too." _Another, masculine voice said. Rosella stared at the screen intently as she saw the man walk in wearing a suit that resembled a traffic light. Her eyes slightly bulged, but not enough for Cyborg to notice, as she gazed upon the man that was her father. He fit all of her mothers descriptions, the color of his hair, his suit, his cocky attitude... everything.

_"Lovely to know I have your support boy wonder." _Raven said.

"_It's hard to vote against you."_ He replied. Rosella watched the video to the end. She saw new people walk in from Titans East and she watched them celebrate as Cyborg kissed a girl named Bee, and how her mother fell asleep on her father.

"_Ooo..."_ You could hear a very drunken Beast Boy say.

"_Shut up or I will pound your face in." _Was the last thing he said to the camera as he carried her mother out of camera shot. Beast Boy said goodbye to the camera and the video ended.

"He was there." She said after a moment of silence. Cyborg stiffened. "I wish to find him on my own, therefore I will not specify who it is, but I would like your help." She said not moving her gaze from the screen.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"I need to meet all of the men that were in this video... please." Cyborg smiled as he heard the please very faintly.

"Of course missy."

"Rosella." Cyborg looked at her. She turned her head to look back at him and gave off a small smile that reminded Cyborg of her mothers. "My name is Rosella."

"It is a lovely name, for such a lovely girl." Cyborg said. Rosella gave a small smile to Cyborg when the door swished opened to reveal a revived Hikari helping Mystique walk and Starfire helping Shadow, carrying him as if she were full of energy.

"THE WITCH!" Hikari yelled as she prepared a flamed energy from her hands. Rosella looked conflicted as she was unsure if she should attack her new family.

"PLEASE STOP!" Starfire yelled as she placed down Shadow and flew in front of Cyborg and Rosella. Cyborg took a protective step in front of her.

"What do you mean stop? She attacked us all!" Shadow seethed. "We should lock her up!"

"You are not touching my little birdy." Cyborg said. "Y'all better listen this is Rosella, she is a daughter of a previous team mate of ours. She was lost and confused and did not recognize y'all that's why she attacked."

"She is looking for her lost father... she means no harm." Starfire said sternly. "We will help in in all means necessary." The three other teams nodded. Starfire looked away from then before going back to Rosella. She then took the cloak that was rapped around her shoulders and took it off, giving it back to the girl. She kissed the top of her head before putting it on her shoulders once more. "Thank you for the healing." Rosella nodded.

"I can help them if you wish me too Auntie Starfire." She said quietly so the other three titans could not hear. She showed Starfire her hand which flew with a dark blue/purple energy that looked soothing. "I feel bad hurting my friends and family." Starfire nodded and signaled the team to be healed by the person who gave them their wounds. When everyone was in top shape again and acquainted with Rosella, Cyborg noticed how tired the girl was.

"Come on Rose. I'll take you to your room." He said as he went to the couch and picked her up like she was a little kid.

"My... room?" She asked confused.

"Well... your mama's old room. We didn't really touch anything in there since Rae left... we were hoping she would return sooner or later..." He said as he turned down the hall and stopped in front of Raven's room.

"My mama's room?" Rosella said looking excited in her tired state. Cyborg smiled as he opened the door and saw her tired eyes wander. He tucked her into bed. "It's just like home." She said. She started to get up but Cyborg pushed her down.

"Not now little birdy (*4*). Tomorrow." He commanded. She nodded her head as she drifted off to sleep.

Cyborg then took out his phone and dialed the familiar number as he closed the door behind him."

_"Yo?" _He heard on the other line.

"BB you ain't gonna believe this..."

**1) Black Widow from the Avengers WOOT WOOT!  
**

**2) Their appearances will hopefully be on my bio**

**3) Failed excuse of the tameranian language...**

**4) Rosella is a type of bird, it is a very colorful bird whose main color (in my opinion) is red. Look up the Crimson Rosella specifically for it fits her color pallet.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Guest: I shall update them all within the week, by this Friday I hope to have all of the stories that have not been updated since Sunday, updated. Do not worry!  
StrawberryPrincess015: I shall  
Gabyarevalo: I shall  
minichurros123: Amongst our family I consider it a legitimate excuse, like have you ever read Harry Potter? Well if so; (spoiler if you didn't finish the series yet) When dobby died I literally did not speak, or eat for a day and I just sat in my room listening to depressing music and when my siblings tried to bother me my mother stopped them and said (and I quote because my door isn't very good and I can hear everything outside it) "Let her be, she's not handling his death as well as I hoped, tomorrow she will be better, but for now let her sulk."  
NYAN CAT: I shall child, do not worry  
CookieSpells4: I know, the titans are niceeeeeeeee anyway here is the update!  
WZRDmeesh: Skrillex is God, and I thought the song was a cool thing to listen to in the background with the fighting! And I had to add the call to BB, in my opinion, best part of the chapter!  
_

**Waking Up in Jump City**

Rosella opened her eyes, immediately awake due to her training. She slowly got up from her bed as she looked around her mothers room, examining every knick and cranny hoping to find something, anything that could lead her to understand more about her mother's unknown past. She started by going over her mother's shelves finding book's from Azarath that she used to study as well as modern, darker, Earthing books that seemed to fit her mothers style. Using her magic abilities she moved the books away from the shelves moving them around her rapidly looking at each open page for a second before she caught something in the corner of her eye. She saw that a very large dictionary did not have words in it, but pictures. Using her magic she put away all of the other books before looking at the multiple photos in her book. She saw pictures of her mother with Uncle Cyborg and his car, Aunt Starfire cooking some pink liquid which looked like Zorthaberry stew (*1*), and she saw pictures of her mother throwing balls of dirty laundry at a green guy who looked scared shitless. That's when Rosella came across the newspaper cut out of Raven hugging Robin, the guy Rosella new deep down inside was her father. She read the title '_Romance amongst the birds? Unknown events occurring in the towers'_ and she finally saw the pictures her mother must have received when she went to the hospital and learned she was pregnant with her.

Rosella put the book away with a sigh before getting up off the floor and to her mothers closet. Taking off her dirty leotard, she changed into one of her mothers which magically resized itself to her shape and size as well as turning blood red. She put on her mothers cloak which also turned dark black before going out to the kitchen.

Seeing it was 6:30, no one was up in Titans Tower. Rosella went to make herself tea before going to mediate on the roof like what she used to do with her mother since she was born.

"You know she used to use that exact same cup?" She heard Cyborg ask. Rosella slowly opened her eyes as her feet touched the ground, she used her magic to summon the tea cup to her chest before turning around to look at him.

"I know, I felt a connection to it, no matter how strange that sounds." She said clutching it closer to her chest. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Its 8 am sugar, you've been out here a while." Cyborg said. "Come on, let me make you some of Cy's all famous waffles! Rae must of told you about those!" Cyborg said.

"No..." Rosella said monotone as she looked into her empty cup of tea. "I know nothing of this realm that could have really helped me out here. I know customs, I know all languages-"

"What?!" Cyborg asked shocked.

"Yes, it's part of my sorcery abilities, I have the skill to learn all languages by being talked to by someone who speaks that language. I have heard all alive and dead languages in this entire galaxy, but not in others-"

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm talking about, don't get me wrong that's impressive, but AW HELL NO WHY DID RAE NOT BRAG ABOUT MY WAFFLES!" Cy said in despair. Rosella shrugged her shoulder.

"I only know of your stories, in all honesty I have actually just meet you all tomorrow as well as your names." She said as she walked to the main room with Cy.

"That's it, we're having waffles for breakfast, specially for you!" Cy said as if it were law. Rosella gave off a half smile to Cyborg as she flew to the kitchen to where the other titans were, she put her empty tea cup in the sink, before feeling a disapproving aura.

"May I help you?" She asked a scowl on her face as she turned around to face Shadow.

"You're lying to us aren't you, you're mother would have had to be at least 10 to have you at the age she is now." He accused suddenly.

"I'm a demon, wanna be detective." Rosella said, bitterly and sarcastically. "Because demons were hunted down and brutally murdered as children in history we have evolved to grow through our childhood faster to allow our bodies to be able to hold the mass amount of power we hold as well as for us to have the experience of a full demon body at a young age so we may have a better chance at surviving. I am in human years 3, I grew up 1 human year every 4 months, making me twelve in body and mind years, but three in actual years." She said noticing Hikari doing the math on her fingers.

"What?" Shadow asked after a minute.

"Demons are very elegant, deadly, and envied creatures because we are more beautiful than the average human, we are part gods you can say, our powers are extreme, we live longer and as proven by this conversation, we have a much higher intellect." She said causing Cy to smirk. "This is why we have been hunted down by societies jealous of us for our entire existence. Therefor we have evolved, you know that change over time in a species, so we can hold our own against predators much better. My actual age will now catch up with my body age as my body will start to grow lower. So to put it simply, while I am only 3 in human years, I have the mind, heart, body and soul of a 12 year old demon."

"You are so like your mother it's comical." Cyborg said handing her a waffle.

"Thanks." She said exhaustedly as she took a bite, giving an approving grunt to Cyborg.

"Alright, explains the age, but how long have you been 12." Shadow asked.

"And what is with the powers? I have read a little of the demon culture, but I have yet to read about anything remotely similar to you." She said.

"I have been 12 for a little over 3 months, but because of my blood-line and date of birth I am far superior to that of the other demons. That also explains why I have new powers unheard of. I am born on the most sacred demon day of sorcery therefore I have been bestowed with a great amount of power." She said looking each individual in the eye as they asked their question.

"So Trigon is..." Mystigue said/asked.

"He's my grandfather, yes I am the spawn of the over-lord of all demons making me the princess of the most hated and powerful species in all of the galaxies." She said as she straightened her back, like she used to do when she was still on Azarath. Mystique blushed as she went to bow, but Rosella held up her hand. "No need, here we are all equals."

"But you are not only the queen, but the lunar sorceress... What powers do you hold!? This is so fascinating!" Mystique said.

"Lunar sorceress?" Hikari asked looking between all Titans.

"A lunar eclipse on Azarath happens once every 5 years because of our planets size ratio to its moons, but we have 500 moons and when they all have a lunar eclipse it is known as _Daímones I̱méra _or Demons Day in english. This occurs once every 2,000 years and there have only been two occurrences of there being anyone born on this day." She said.

"Trigon the terrible." Mystique said.

"And me." Rosella finished.

"Well... shit just got real." Shadow said as he dug into his waffles like no-bodies business. Every other Titan looked at Rosella warily.

"Any other questions about demons before I enjoy my waffles?" She asked in monotone.

"Yes!" Hikari said pumping her fist in the air. "What are the extent of your powers?"

"I have all of the abilities of my mother, current Queen of the Demons and previous Titan Raven as well as the ability to learn languages, create weapons from my soul, and sense other peoples souls."

"That's not all... is it?" Mystique asked.

"No... I truly do not know the full extent of my powers because I have not reached it. It is strange because last night was the closest I have ever gotten to a full demonic mode, but the worst is I don't have the main demonic ability..." She said a little to herself.

"What?" Mystique asked in shock.

"So that creepy thing was full _'I'm-a-mother-fucking-demon-mode-bow-down-to-me-and-cower-in-fear-or-else-I-will-rip-out-your-throat'_?" Cyborg asked.

"No, my voice is supposed to glaze over with that of mighty power and... seduction as well as tattoos and marking of the demons are supposed to appear on my body giving me unbelievable strength, speed and unlimited range over my powers. I don't get tired, I don't need to sleep, or eat for weeks while in that stage and my powers are increased by 10 times the strength they are supposed to have." She said looking him in the eye.

"Shit..." Cyborg said.

"Why no flames?" Mystique asked curiously. "That's like demon 101?"

"I don't know..." Rosella said sadly. The room was quiet for another five minutes or so when Rosella spoke again. "2 and 1/2 people have just entered the tower and are rapidly coming up here as we speak to great us, they mean no harm." Rosella said.

"2..."

"And 1/2?" Cyborg and then Starfire asked.

"DUDES WHERE IS SHE?!" A very loud man yelled. He wore jeans and a purple t-shirt with Nike sneakers, obviously not in super-hero uniform. He had green skin and green hair, in comparison to the video his hair had grown out slightly longer, he was taller and had more defended, manly features as well as a deeper voice.

"Beast Boy you got to slow down." Said a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore jeans, converse and a flowy shirt. In comparison to the video, her hair had grown out longer, she was taller, had a bigger chest and a more defined feminine structure that was even visible through the flowy shirt.

"Sorry Terra, I just can't believe someone would have sex with-"

"My mother?" Rosella added before he could finish his sentence. "Yes, someone had sex with her and created a baby, obviously or else why would you be here? Man you must have been the idiot my mother talked about, and I hoped with age came maturity and intelligence." Rosella said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes to walk out in front of the two newer old Titans. Terra giggled slightly at Beast Boy's shocked expression.

"Yup you're Raven's daughter." Terra said as Beast Boy launched forward to examine Rosella's face. Rosella removed her hood consciously so he and Terra could get a better look at her.

"She looks like her too..." Beast Boy said in shock. "I can't believe it..."

"Well believe it." Rosella said seriously. "It is actually no surprise that my mother would get laid, she's a demon a temptress,The Goddess knows how many men she could have had sex with, but decided not to. I'm surprised you even got laid, and you left the poor lady running." Rosella said walking away from Beast Boy.

"What?" Everyone asked shocked as Rosella walked over to Terra using her powers to make a glass of water(*2*) and handing it to her.

"That bastard, letting you run after him in this condition, come sit down you shouldn't strain yourself." Rosella said leading her to one of the stools in the kitchen. "To think that idiot left you alone to chase after him... men."

Terra laughed. "I know... but what are you talking about?" Terra asked.

"Aren't you with child?" Rosella asked looking art her stomach. "I thought I sensed half a soul, and I'm pretty sure greenie over there can't get pregnant." Everyone in the room got silent as they all stared between Terra and Beast Boy.

"Surprise..." She said scratching the back of her head. "I was gonna tell you at the 3 month mark but... things happen."

"Aw shit, that's it after we find your daddy I'm getting out of here!" Cyborg said as he flung himself onto the couch.

"Daddy?" Terra asked.

"That's why she's here, and that's why we came, we're going to help her locate her father." Beast Boy said as he went to the major computer followed by the rest of the Titans.

* * *

Raven had landed on the planet she was supposed to have her meeting on and was now going to see the main factor that caused her to come and visit this planet in the first place. Raven walked barefoot, as customary, down the corridors of the high-tech demon prison, her dark purple and black robes billowing around her giving her a sense of power which caused all of the other prisoners to either stare in awe or fearfully move to the farthest corner of their jail cells.

Raven was lead into the most secure part of the facilities as a door opened leading her to a specialized prison cell. Harbored within the cell was the most feared criminal demon in all of Azarath, and probably the entire galaxy, except for Trigon. He sat down on the ground meditating in the specialized jail cell which sucked out his power from him. He had tanned skin and an obviously toned body that would make every man on the universe jealous. His hair was an unusual color just like his eyes, which was a normal for a demon, but his hair was not a usual demon black or a simple red, it was a flamed orange; with hints of pink, blue, red, orange, yellow and clear hairs his head always looked as if it were on fire. He opened his eyes which were the color of a storm raged see and set his gaze on Raven.

"Damion..." Raven hissed as she saw the, even though she hated to admit it, most attractive male demon possible stand and walk towards the end of his cell to come face to face with her.

"Your majesty." He said in a soothingly delightful tone. "What honor do I have to thank for your presence?" He asked in a dead monotone sarcasm.

"I am checking on your facilities." She said watching him move away from her around his cell again. She watched his every move, knowing from the stories about him that his power was immense, just as immense as hers for it had been given to him specifically by Trigon, a magic adhesive which allowed him to become the extreme threat he was today. "I heard rumors of a breakout." She said sternly.

"Well my dear, you heard correctly." He seethed. "I'm going to pack my bags and leave soon, right under your nose." He said simply.

"Then where would you go, you will have enemies all over this and the closest galaxy, I have already made sure of that, those who harbor you will be murdered, those who even see you and do not report to me of your appearance will be sentenced to exile. You are forever alone." She seethed at his plain, clear cut answer.

"I know where I'm going, a small little planet not too far away from here, I have a friend there who has a grudge against the royal families... and birds." He said. Raven paled.

"He's dead-"

"Just as dead as I am, and when I meet him, we'll be best friends in hell won't we?" He asked as he went to lean up against the glass right in front of Raven. "You should have been a good little girl, we could have been happy." He said.

"You won't get to her."

"Says who? You know, you look fabulous... I was always curious to what was hidden under those robes..." He asked. Raven turned on her heel yelling out commands to make sure that he never escaped.

Too bad he never lied.

* * *

Slade sat down in his prison cell throwing a ball against a wall absent-mindedly as he planned his next escape. Slade has attempted to escape the specific cell made for him, curtsy of the Boy Wonder and the Batman himself, for the past 2 years, and nothing has worked. Well nothing until tonight. Slade heard his cell door opening as he threw the ball at the wall. He went to go and catch it as it bounced back but it landed in someone else's hand. " I suggest you give that back, I don't want to harm you." He said monotone.

"And nor do I wish to harm you." The man said as he stepped in front of Slade still within the shadow. "I have a proposition." He said.

"I don't need help." Slade replied.

"Not help, no think of it as more of a mutual partnership... see I have some birds whose wings need to be clipped." The man said throwing the ball back at Slade who caught it.

"Oh? Why just clip their wings?" Slade asked, bloodthirsty.

"So they can't fly to their eggs rescue." The man said throwing down a picture of a little girl dressed in demon robs, she looked 12 with long purple-black hair and blue eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Slade asked as he stood up from his prison bed. The man smiled.

"Lovely, I am the last of all of Trigon's extreme power. My name is Damion, and I am pleased to work with you Slade." He said sticking out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Slade said shaking his hand.

**1) Remember the berry stew that Starfire used to always make for silky? The Zorthaberry stew, I was just going to say, I'm not sure how correct that is, but... oh wells.**

**2) Like she used her telekinesis to get a glass, turn on the sink, put the glass under the water, and bring itself to Terra. She can't make a glass of water from thin air using her magic...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Guys!**

**WZRDmeesh: Lol thanks!  
Guest: Of course, as you wish it *bows*  
Other Guest: I have updated that story love!  
xxMatriarch: I understand it being slightly OOC I find that usually all my stories are because I can never truly capture the personality of someone else's character. I also plan on adding some background stories into the story as well, like she hear a story about them from someone else, and there are plenty of twist and turns to get lost in within this story.  
CookieSpells4: Yup, Slade and Damion; the power couple  
NYAN CAT: Thanks I spent a while finding the perfect pictures!  
minichurros123: I know right? She cray cray  
**

_Round-Up_

Raven strode down the hall to the prison in a manor that made her seem as if she were walking on air. She turned down the familiar path that lead to the prison cell specially designed for him. She almost sighed in relief when he was sitting there cal my in meditation.

"Yes princess?" He asked in a sarcastic sneer.

"I came to enlighten you on the fact that you will never leave here." Raven said simply as she turned to leave. "By the way, it's your majesty not 'princess' that is my daughter and she should not be taken so lightly." Raven said before leaving.

"Oh I know, she takes after her mother." Damion said as he let his soul leave the fake body he has created to go back to his actual body on Earth.

* * *

"Welcome back." Slade said in his cell. The duo decided they would make their major escape the next day in the morning, just before the guards did their rounds. They would leave a fake slide dummy created by Damion so no one would know what was going on until it was too late.

"Good to be back." He said getting up from his meditation position where he was hidden in the corner of the room.

"What are you exactly?" Slade asked as he saw Damion bend his head at an absurd angle.

"I am Trigon the terrible's most prized demon second to his daughter, but if he were alive today I would be his first choice." He said as he clasped his hands together and began his magic.

"But you do not look demonic." He said.

"You only have two demons to base me on." He said simply. Feeling Slade look strangely at him. "Demons are meant to be appealing to the eye, that would explain the sexual attraction most woman will have to me and how men have sexual attraction to Raven. It's quit entertaining to watch especially when you hate the person."

"Why the sudden interest in revenge?" Slade asked when he noticed the spell was almost ready.

"I was supposed to take the throne after Trigon took over Earth. To be more accurate, if everything went according to plan, I would be the one to wed his daughter; who is still the fairest demon in all of Azarath and defiantly one of the most powerful. But since the little Robin came in and saved her from the pits of hell, my little bird was able to shun her father to the pits of an unescapable hell and banished all of his supporters to prison. She banished me to a specific prison in the far corners of her dimension." He stuck his hand out to Slade. "I need a token of your being."

Slade nodded as he turned to a wall so no one could see his face and removed his mask slightly to pull out a single hair. He fixed his mask on more securely before handing the thing of hair over to Damion. Damion began to chant his spell as the single silver hair began to distort itself into what looked like a small human baby which rapidly began to grow into a human. When it reached an age of about 40 the cocoon of liquid it was in broke and in its place was a 'dead' Slade.

"Now imagine clothes on it that you would be wearing now." Slade did as he was told and it looked like an exact copy of himself. "Now we place it in your bed and we can have you assumed dead or I could teach you how to bring your soul into your clone so you can 'live' in it."He said quickly.

"If I were dead, it would seem like some very well thought out escape route and Robin and Batman would be on high alert, If I were alive they would have to believe it was a new villain." Said Slade. "Now teach me."

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Beast Boy said as he saw Rosella putting away her tea cup which belonged to her mother.

"No it's not." She said simply as she looked outside at the storm clouds. Beast Boy sweat dropped as he looked outside in complete shock.

"It was sunny just a few minutes ago." He grumbled as he went to make breakfast.

"HELLO EVERYONE! IS IT NOT A GLORIOUS DAY TO DO THE STAYING AT HOME AND THE HANGING OUT?!" Starfire asked as she floated into the room all bright and bubbly.

"Maybe." Rosella said with a slight, slight, _slight _smile. Starfire squealed happily as she floated over to Rosella and hugged her to death.

"Dont strangle her." Shadow said as he walked in.

"She can't be strangled so easily." Said Mystique as she walked in.

"GROUP HUG!" Hikari yelled joining in.

"Let go of my baby girl!" Cyborg yelled. "Or we ain't gavin' pancakes!" Immediately afterwards everyone let go of Rosella wanting pancakes.

"Thank you." She said with her small smile.

"No problem sugar." Cyborg said as he went to make his pancakes. Rosella watched him walk to the kitchen fascinated. Cyborg saw her watching and motioned her over. Rosella walked over to his side. "Ever made pancakes before." Rosella shook her head no. "Well then let's change that today."

"Are you sure you want me to help? I have never really cooked anything minus tea." She said slightly confused. Cyborg laughed.

"It's okay I bet it will be the best pancakes you will ever have!" He said as he interacted Rosella on what to do and together they made a good breakfast of pancakes.

* * *

"So these are the final contenders; Arrow, Tempest, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Mas y Meos(*1*)-"

"Why are they there?" Rosella said interrupting Shadow as he read off the list of names of the possible fathers.

"What do you mean 'why are they there?' they were at the party which involves your father." Shadow said slightly annoyed.

"If you plan on being the smart-ass of the team go ahead, but do the math. They are 13 they would have had to have been 10- **10, **to have had me take them off the list." She said in disbelief.

"Stupid demon and her stupid common sense." Shadow said as he removed the names from the list.

"Good, at least you had some intelligence to not add Beast Boy and Uncle Cy to the list." Rosella said to his comment on stupid demons. "So this leaves us with three people, can you pull up a picture?" She asked. Shadow nodded grumpily pulling up a picture of each. Two of the men had long black hair past their shoulders. The other one had bright red hair; _that took him mostly out of the competition _Rosella thought fingering her hair. She then went upon the last two. One of them was wearing a mask and one had black fish like eyes.

"I've brought down my suspects to one man, but I still wish to meet all three of them... I fear that I cannot base it fully on appearance." She said the second part more to herself. "Are these the most recent pictures of them?" She asked. Shadow glared at her through his mask. "Of course they are what could I possibly be thinking since we have the most high tech technology." Rosella said rolling her eyes.

"Just out of the curiosity niece Rosella, who do you believe is your father?" Starfire said coming up behind her.

"Um... I don't really know if I want to say it. I want to be able to figure who my father is on my own. It will be something to impress him with; you know with the given information I have." Rosella said looking down and rubbing her hands together self-consciously.

"Oh- I know of the understanding of which you express. You wish to have pride in your discovery?" Starfire asked.

"Exactly." Rosella said nodding. Starfire smiled.

"By the way..." She went in closer to Rosella's ear. "Raven is the only one to know his true eye color, but something tells me that it must be a prestigious sky blue." She backed away from Rosella giggling softly before skipping away down the hall. A small flinch of surprise flashed across Rosella's face before it became expressionless once again.

"Thank you Auntie Star."

"Hey! I've noticed something." Beast Boy said suddenly.

"And that is?" Rosella asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"You say 'Auntie Star' and 'Uncle Cy' but what about Uncle Beast Boy?!" He said in distress.

Rosella's comment was broken off by the alarm signaling crime in downtown. Everyone ran out towards the meeting place of the crime, when Cyborg noticed Rosella didn't move he yelled to her, "You know you're allowed to go." Rosella looked up at Cyborg with a smile before following after him happily.

* * *

"How many times can you escape from jail?!" Cyborg asked angrily when the team arrived at the scene. Plasmus was eating another bus while Shadow, Hikari, Mystique and Starfire were fighting him off. Beast Boy stood in front of Terra keeping her out of harms way.

"Who knows man, but it's like a strange blast from the past." Said Beast Boy as he turned into a Rhino and smashed the car coming their way.

"Alright. TITANS FORMATION B!" Cyborg yelled causing the Titans to fall back into Formation B. "Titans, Go!" Cyborg yelled as they made their brutal attack, but it seems that Plasmus has began to understand their attack formation.

"Tell me everything you know about this monster." Rosella demanded helping Beast Boy protect Terra.

"There is a man in the center of that monster. When he is awake is when this horrendous creature comes out. He eats Toxic waste to make himself stronger. We Take down the monster by eliminating all slim from his body or by putting him to sleep." He said.

"Why not take the body out?" She asked.

"It's not the safest bet." Beast Boy said turning into an Ape and catching Shadow who was knocked away. Rosella then caught Mystique and Starfire with her magic who were also knocked back.

"I'm going to end this." She said as she placed Starfire and Mystique down.

"What do you mean you're going to end this?" Beast Boy asked when Rosella sprinted towards Plasmus.

"Genisis, Zoe, Thanatos!" She chanted conjuring up two swords. Plasmus moved his attention to the girl who was running towards him. He swiped at her, but she transported just beyond his arm and jumped into flight. She began to twirl rapidly using her blades to cut at anything that got in the way. She barreled straight through Plasmus's chest, grabbed the man and cut her way out the other side. She was covered in slim when she looked down to see a sleeping man underneath her. She tiredly smiled at herself triumphantly. "Got him..." She said slightly out of breath.

"Well then, I say we celebrate with Pizza!" Cyborg said after a moment of silent.

"But..." Rosella said pointing to the slim on her body and to the man asleep on the floor.

"Police will get him and..." Cyborg motioned for Mystique to conjure up an elephant from her imagination. The elephant sprayed water from its trunk at Rosella. When the water stopped coming out she looked at it strangely before playing with it slightly.

"So this is water..." She said.

"Yup, you've never seen water before?" Beast Boy asked shocked. Rosella shook her head.

"Not really, demons bath themselves in lava, water was banished from our land 2,000 years ago." Rosella said as she wrung out her hair and spun rapidly to dry herself.

Beast Boy was about to say something when a flash caught him off guard. All the titans looked to the side to see a news reporter standing there with a camera. "This is going on the front of the paper tomorrow. I can see the head line now _New Mysterious Titan Slashes Her Way Through Jump _what's your name miss? Where are you fro? Who- wait you look very familiar." He said. Rosella lifted up her hood.

"All questions will be answered in their own time sir, but I believe it is time that we leave." Rosella said nodding to the police. She then turned from the reporter and flew to the Titans to get victory Pizza with them.

* * *

"She's a smart girl, very skilled for her age." Slade said as he watched through the eyes of the dog created by Damions soul self.

"That might be true, but she has yet to reach the highest capability of her mother, therefore she has yet to meet my level of skill." He said. Slade looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"Raven has gotten that good?" Slade asked.

"She is the queen of demons, her youth training with the titans did give her skill, I give her that, but what had held her back was the fear of her father. She was only taught what she needed to know. Once her father's demise came around she dabbled into many old demonic texts to see what her powers could lead her to do. She is head of the royal army, which is not a threat to go against." Damion said. "And this is her daughter who has trained with her mother since birth, but she has yet to know of her full potential because of her grandfather."

"Oh? How so?" Slade asked in monotone. Damion walked forward and replayed the part when she was soaking wet. When she twirled to dry herself he slowed down the video and heightened the quality of the image.

"Her grandfather removed all water from Azarath because his power came from the element of fire; he was born in the year of fire. Rosella was born in the year of water; which was renamed the year of lava by Trigon, but her true element is still water." Damion paused the video at the exact moment when Rosella was mid twirl and the water moved into the shape of birds around her flying off of her body.

"So she control's water..." Slade said.

"Liquid dear chap, anything possessing a single molecule of H2O is in her command." Damion said.

"That includes blood." Slade replied.

"It does, but she does not know the extent of her power, for this water movement lasted for less than a second. So fast the human eye couldn't possibly catch it." Damion said.

"She would have made an excellent apprentice." Slade said after a moment of silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**rHey Guys, long time no see... how you liking the story? BTW I know this isn't in the PJO tag, but if you are a pjo fan I was reading a previous story**** of mine where I had an idea for a PJO story involving Nico, Percy and An OC, and I was just wondering what your opinion is on it. I have two story ideas both of them are slightly different, but have the same theme of the OC being best friends with percy, having a huge crush on him, but them falling in love with Nico. Both descriptions for these stories will be on the bottom of this chapter, I just want your opinion on which one I should write, if I should write either one because I'm going to be ending 2 out of the 4 stories I am writing for very soon. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY RANT!**

**ahsokalo: Maybe a prince, maybe a king, maybe not... who know's what night wing will become and he will be appearing soon, but not as soon as you would expect!  
aelitaisamazing: Thank you for calling my writing brilliant!  
Purplepox63010: Glad you love it!  
**

_Where Is The Girl?_

Bruce Wayne was CEO of Wayne industries... well he was until he decided to retire, handing his business down to his adopted son Richard Grayson. Both of their names are linked to that of handsome, rich playboys, yet the 'playboy' attitude has left his adoptive son. Bruce Wayne can remember the day he cam back perfectly. Richard had seemed perfectly fine, heck to the normal eye he could have been seen as ecstatic to be home where "he belonged", but Bruce Wayne was secretly Batman, and he knew his sidekick better than he would ever let on.

Bruce could always see through his little white lies.

Richard came back, his usual cocky self, telling Bruce about how his team fell apart and how he thought it was his time to fly solo. Bruce was able to translate that to _the only one who was there that I cared about left and I couldn't stand the memories of seeing places she (_yes he could guess it was a she) _used to be, where we used to laugh and be happy. _

What lead to this miraculous discovery? Well it all happened at the first ball Bruce held after Richard's return, where Richard had ended up sleeping with half of the female guests at the party and then suddenly, he just stopped everything he was doing. He never left his room; not even to go on missions, and he barely talked to Bruce and the only things Bruce could get out of him were "They're not her. They'll never be her." So it left his some time to wonder who "her" is.

That is why Bruce hired Alfred as his butler, in the end they found two possible choices as to who "her" may be. Starfire or Raven, but with the little information they had, they were still completely positive knowing Richard who the "her" was. Bruce has noticed though that although it has been 2 years since he came home and he has drastically increased his social skills, Bruce still noticed it was kind of an off week for him around the same time every year. He was assuming that it was the same week she left him.

It was that week again.

"I'm going out, I won't be back for dinner." Was all he said before he left. Bruce sighed before he went to his library, pulled back his special book and went to the bat cave. He typed into the computer Richard's, who now call's himself Nightwing, specialized gps code. Bruce put in this gps a long time ago. It was a microscopic chip that could be threaded into clothes without anyone noticing. He got this because he knew his son would need it sooner or later especially being a super hero, it was an easy way for Bruce to find his companion if he were to get stuck in a... difficult situation.

Bruce watched Richard's movements on the computer screen as e drove his motor cycle at a rapid pace straight towards where he went last year, and to the same spot he always goes when he's "in that mood" the docks. Bruce looked back longingly at Richard's old Robin uniform, everything was still in it's case, mask where it should be as well as his communicator. Then something happened that Bruce never thought would happen.

The communicator rang.

* * *

Richard preferred the docks because it reminded him of one of the only places he and Raven could be completely open with each other. He smiled as he skipped a stone across the water, watching it ripple to the shore. This is where he taught Raven how to skip stones, how to swim. They actually used one of Bruce's boats to go water skiing here once. Robin turned his head to the side to see a small tattoo parlor there too.

_"Hey what's that?" He remembered Raven asking him as they passed the store to get to the docks once._

_"It's where people go to get a tattoo, they draw on your body with permanent ink and create cool designs wherever you want, they can be really cool." He had told her. _

_"I kind of want one..." He heard her say. She turned her back to him and moved her civilian shirt up (since they were in civilian clothes) to show him her lower back. "I think i'll get a raven right here... what do you think?" _

_"I think it would be perfect." He had told her._

Richard sighed again as he threw a rock more viciously at the water.

"You know, being all moody and depressed won't help." He heard someone say. Richard turned around to see his childhood friend, Roy Harper who used to be Speedy.

"Just let me be... by the way what are you doing here?" He asked as a second thought.

"I got a call from an old friend at the Tower." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Nothing that would really interest you." Richard sighed.

"Well it's at least news. Come on, we haven't had time to talk in a while, it'll get my mind off things." Richard said as he patted a spot for Roy to sit.

* * *

"Hang up, look's like Nightwing's not home." Beast Boy said simply.

"No not yet..." Rosella said looking at the screen. "I feel a disturbance within the force(*1*). Someone is on the other end." She said seriously.

"B.S." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes behind his mask. He went up to disconnect the call when someone appeared on screen.

"Batman reporting in for Nightwing what emergency is going on that you would need to contact him?" Rosella gave off a "B.S. my ass" smile to shadow before turning her attention to the screen.

* * *

Batman had to quickly get set up in uniform so no one on the other end would recognize him as Bruce Wayne. He looked into the mirror to see four familiar faces; Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra. He also saw four unfamiliar faces. He stared down the new people on the screen. He saw the smallest one walk up before him and look at him from under her hood. He could only see her eyes for the hood's shadow covered up the rest of her face. "Hello Batman, we have called Nightwing regarding something from the past that he might be interested in." The girl followed his gaze to look behind her. "Ah, I see you are not trusting. That is a smart skill I wish I could have possessed coming here in the first place. These three are the new recruits to replace Beast Boy, Robin and Raven after their departure. They are Shadow, Mystique and Hikari. I am Rosella and I am the thing coming back from the past which might interest Night wing."

Batman nodded slightly, but was still not so sure about the new comers. "If you wish, we may talk in private." Rosella said. "In private I may answer all your questions you may have that you might feel uncomfortable asking in front of the new recruited titans."

"I wish to speak with this teams leader, not a little girl." He said seriously. Cyborg stepped up behind Rosella making a movement with his hands to shoo away the other titans. "I said I wish to speak with the team leader, not a little girl."

"Well, you have to listen to this little girl, she has been able to take out my entire team one on one, so I suggest you not question her strength." Rosella bowed slightly.

"Remove your hood." He said. The girl winced slightly.

"If that is what it takes, then I shall do it." She said removing her hood. Batman automatically recognized her as a demon, specifically Raven's demonic child. "So recognition has now crossed your features. I shall fully introduce myself, I am Rosella prince-"

"-Ess of the demons, daughter of their queen Raven. The most powerful demonic blood line in this galaxy and beyond. Granddaughter to Trigon the terrible. What are you doing so far away from home at a young age? You should still be training to uphold your powers." He said glaring down at her, but to his surprise his glare did nothing.

"Someone did their research. Although you forgot my title of Lunar Sorceress, I prefer to be known as that instead of as a demon, plus I am part human. I belong to this planet just as much as Azerath." She said seriously. Batman looked at her through Robin's communicator. He nodded before moving the call to his large computer screen so he did not have to hold the small device and so he could save the conversation.

"Quite the powerful little demon, you are full of yourself, you obviously haven't tasted defeat yet." Batman said accusingly.

"Defeat is a bitter sorrow of which I have yet to fully grasp, but I have reached it when battling the front lines of troops from my mother's army. I have also been embarrassed in front of my own people, that is why I feel that I do not belong to that of any specific species. I am a half-breed and do not deserve the titles I have, minus that of Raven's daughter and lunar sorceress." She said seriously.

"Why not accept your demon title?" Batman asked as he began to do more research about the girl, comparing her physical features to that of her mother's and all other male heroes and some villains.

"Like I said, I am half-breed. With all the research you are conducting now, I'm assuming you know what that means. Why else would you be comparing my physical features to that of a hero and villain instead of people from my demon race?" She asked accusingly raising an eyebrow. Batman stopped his clicking on the computer screen and stared darkly at the girl.

"How dare you-"

"Enter your mind? No I can not do such a thing from such distance, yet I do have some detective skills. The view had changed slightly from behind you, you exposed yourself just slightly more with this screen giving me a vantage point to see that your upper arms moved slightly in a rhythmic pattern. My demonic senses allow me to hear the rev-up of your computer even if it is silent to human ears, plus I saw the slight tilt of your head to the left as you stared at the computer screen. I am not a stupid girl and is that the darkest glare you can give me? My mother gave me worse when she found me stealing cookies from our royal kitchen." She said in a deadpan stare. Batman gave the girl the tiniest smile that has only been witnessed by so few that barely anyone knew it existed.

"I can't let my guard down on you, can I?" He asked.

"No, but I am assuming you are looking for a common face to mine, so I will send you the link through the communicator because we have already did somewhat of a search. I believe to have found who I am looking for, but I have two other suspects that it could be. I do not wish for your help in finding this person, nor do I find it necessary for you to tell me who it is. I wish to impress this person by finding him on my own that is why I've contacted Nightwing. He is one of the three suspects to this case." Batman saw a new file come up on his screen.

"Nightwing, Arrow and Tempest. Searching for a father?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Of course."

"Why is Kid Flash not included?"

"He was originally, but we deemed him out seeing as he was in a relationship with Jinx at that time, and was with her the entire night." Cyborg answered.

"Understood. Should I relay this information to Nightwing?" He asked.

"No." Rosella answered simply. Batman was slightly confused by her answer. "You may tell him this 'Titans tower has just called for you, they have word of a new girl who is the daughter of an old member. She is waiting at the tower if you wish to meet her. She looks just like her titan mother.' That leaves enough of an answer-"

"While spiking curiosity, but if he does not take the bate?"

"Then I will come to him if the man I am looking for does not show up."(*2*) Batman nodded his head.

"Understood, farewell Rosella, till we meet again."

"Hopefully we shall. Titans Tower, out." She said breaking the connection. Batman then turned his attention to the computer screen where he was comparing the appearances of the girl to her mother and other heroes and villains. He smiled slightly.

"She has just a little bit more of her mother in her." That's when he heard someone enter the Batcave, he went to put away the files as quickly as he could before he heard the person speak.

"At ease Master Bruce I have just brought you your mid-afternoon tea."

"Alfred what if I was talking to someone as the Batman? My cover would have been blown." He said accusingly.

"Well, the girl seemed to have known who you were." He said simply.

"Alfred... how much did you hear?" Alfred put down the tea to stare his master in the eye.

"She is just as attentive as her father and grandfather, is she not?" He asked knowingly. "You might also want to put those away in a locked file. Master Richard should be coming here to look for you at any minute." Bruce nodded his head dismissing Alfred as he saved all of this new information before Richard could see. He also noticed another file was attached to the message sent by the tower. He opened it quickly to see it was the footage from Rosella's arrival at the tower. He smirked slightly as he also saved that file, saved everything into a file Richard could never see, changed out of his uniform and left the bat cave.

**1) Yes I said that she felt a disturbance in the force, don't hate appreciate!**

**2) Okay guys I don't know which one is hotter, the Young Justice Nightwing or the Teen Titans Nightwing...**

**Alright and the fic is...**

**A quest to find the lost sword of Orion; Artemis' best friend. Of which they must return this sword to the moon goddess Artemis so she may use it, along with the help of he demigods Nico, Percy and (insert the name of my oc here) during the lunar eclipse when the Scorpion shall be reborn to "finish the job it was sent to do." NicoXOc brother sister relationship between PercyXOc**

**Now the story plot is the same in both, the only thing that defines the separate stories is the main character**

**1) Bellatrix (Bella)- She is a daughter of Nike, who seems to uphold a large amount of power due to her unusual heritage.**

**2)Tabitha (Tabby) or Selene (can't chose which name for this one because I like both for her character)- The unclaimed daughter of the camp who has been kept a secret since her existence when she was mysteriously dropped off there at a young age with a note saying "Her parents are old and powerful, keep her safe and far from the other's for both their safety and hers). Her parents are known by no one but the reader and Artemis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Or-lan-do626: You have no idea  
ahsokalo: Alright here is the next one and I have to say Young Justice Nightwing... yummy  
WZRDmeesh: I can't wait to write sassy Alfred... it's going to be so much fun!  
woowoo13: Here it tis  
purplepox63010: Here it is!  
The Unseen Mystique: I agree, but both versions of night wing are still sexy as hell  
DarkAngelRaven: Im glad you enjoy it!  
**

_Titans Assemble_**  
**

Two days had passed since the Titans sent out the phone calls to Rosella's three possible fathers. Two days of almost no crime in which the Titans took on without Rosella by their side in fear of the press finding out more about her. Two days until their almost peaceful quiet was ruined by a new person. He came to them unexpectedly in his sea green body suit. He let his hair grow out long so that is was almost like a cape, his black eyes showed barely any emotion as he looked around the tower. His sudden entrance in the main lobby was so shocking no one even noticed.

"Hey guys..." He said awkwardly looking around when he realized this team hasn't changed yet... the same loud group of heroes. Starfire looked up from braiding Rosella's long violent hair to squeal in delight.

"OH FRIEND TEMPEST!" She yelled joyously. Everyone looked shocked that he came on them so suddenly. Starfire put a hair tie in Rosella's hair to keep the french braid from falling out as she ran up to hug Tempest. Rosella looked up from her book shocked.

"DUDE HOW DID YOU NOT SENSE HIS SOUL!" Beast Boy asked annoyed.

"He has the soul of a merman... I don't know I thought it was a soul of a fish out of water. I guess I'll have to improve on that." She said shrugging her shoulders. She put a book mark in her book before getting off of the couch to great Tempest.

"What is this, little miss perfect messing up?" She heard Shadow taunt.

"What is this? A weapon I see in you left hand. Looks like someone was about to scream and wet themselves." She said not looking at him.

"I don't have a weapon in my left hand..." He said defiantly. Rosella simply used her powers to tug his left hand forward from behind his cloak showing the weapon clamped in it.

"Don't think of me as a child, it is an insult to my superior intelligence." She said as she continued to walk forward. Tempest released Starfire of the hug she attacked him with to look at the approaching girl walking with the same confident step that seemed familiar to Tempest.

"I'm assuming you are the little girl that I was told about?" He asked her.

"Little? That I am not, but yes I am the girl you have received word of." She said letting her hands fall so the cloak covered her red leotard. Tempest crouched down slightly so he was at eye level with the girl. He went to go and touch her face, but her hood came up and she levitated back slightly.

"Hey, relax I'm not going to hurt you." She huffed at his words.

"I know that... maybe you just cut me off guard." She said looking down slightly cheeks puffed out in embarrassment and distress. Tempest gave off the tiniest of smiles before he removed her hood and took her braid from behind her head so he could see it''s black violet color.

"I remember Raven's hair being pure violet... it was never tinted with this midnight blue black color." He said. He then looked up into her eyes. "I also remember her eyes being violet as well."

"I think they belong to my father." She said looking him straight in the eyes. Tempest nodded standing straight again.

"What? Am I first to crash the party?" He asked lifting up the slightly tense mood.

"HELL YEAH, COME ON MAN I GOT THIS NEW KICK ASS GAME COME CHECK IT OUT!" Cyborg yelled from the couch with Beast Boy. Tempest smiled as he jumped over the couch to grab the controller and start playing.

"By the way, I brought a present." Tempest said. That's when Rosella noticed the soul of a bee morphed with a humans, she had to learn how to sense these more animalistic based souls better.

"BITCHES YOUR QUEEN BEE HAS ARRIVED!" Said a woman as she sauntered into the main hall, her hips swaying side to side in a confident manner that seemed to be unique to her only. Rosella eyed her with respect as the gorgeous woman wearing black and yellow with pom pom like hair stood in front of her.

"BEE!" She heard her Uncle Cy yell from across the room as he attacked the girl that stood in front of Rosella in a hug, knocking her over a little. "OH NO MY BABY BIRD! Oh hush little baby, Uncle Cy gonna get you some ice cream and Imma make you my special waffles and we can have a video game night to make up for that baby..." He said in distressed as he picked up Rosella off the ground and hugged her rubbing his cheek against her face in a loving manner. Rosella tried to push him off.

"Uncle Cy... I'm not a little girl." She said with a slightly embarrassed blush. "Plus... I can't... breathe..." She began to complain. Cyborg put her down.

"I'm sorry my little bird." He said as he patted her head. "I'm still going to get you ice cream though, but... BEE!" Cyborg then turned around to kiss the girl that just walked in, although she was a little occupied with the girl whose violet/midnight blue-black hair was tied in a french braid next to her.

"Cy... why do we have a Raven Jr in this establishment. DON'T TELL ME RAVEN HAD SEX AND DIDN'T CALL ME SECONDS AFTER! I TOLD HER THAT STAR AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST TO KNOW WHEN SHE LOST IT, BUT HERE IS HER DEMON BABY!" Bee said as she rushed to pinch Rosella's cheeks. "You're so cute! What's your name baby?"

"Rosella..." She said rubbing her cheeks where Bee just pinched her.

"ISn't that adorable, well anyway, you can call me Auntie Bee, and I'm going to be your favorite aunt ever, got that?" Rosella looked slightly to Starfire. "Okay, Starfire and I can share that position."

"HEY!" Bee rolled her eyes.

"Great now it's a three way tie for best Aunt between Star, Terra and I!" Bee said.

"At least I'm her favorite Uncle!" Beast Boy said proudly.

"If the entire male species died except you, you still wouldn't be my favorite Uncle." Rosella said with a deadpan stare.

"HAHA! I like you." Bee said putting her arm around Rosella. "We're gonna have a girl day tomorrow, me, you, Star and Terra but, right now though I got to catch up with my man... speaking of which you got one? Wait- never mind! I will learn all about that tomorrow!" Bee said with a wink.

"That's good with me, I had to meditate today anyway." Rosella said with a tiny smile. Bee nodded approval before they went to their respective places.

* * *

"I understand we are going shopping on our girls day... but why does that mean I have to wear this?" Rosella asked slightly annoyed. While Bee wore black skinny jeans, boots and a flowy yellow top and Starfire wore a high wasted green flowy skirt that was longer in the back and shorter in the front with sandals and a white top, the too girls forced Rosella into something she would kill them over later. It was a short flowy dark blue skirt, brown belt and grey tight t-shirt- it wasn't the colors that got her annoyed, it was the length of the skirt... or lack of length and how low cut the shirt was(*1*).

"Relax, there are people who dress in much more revealing stuff." Bee said over her shoulder rolling her eyes slightly at the girl. "We're just having so much fun dressing you up! Your mother would never let us do this!" Bee said happily.

"I can see why..." Rosella said, she played with her hair, that they put back up in a french braid which Rosella didn't mind. "I just want my cloak..." She said eyeing the store windows.

"Girl... stop!" Bee said demandingly as she dropped her bags and turned to face the girl walking behind her. "We just went shopping and had the time of our lives now your going all insecure on us? Why?! Look at these things!" Bee said as she grabbed for Rosella's legs. Rosella was just able to balance herself as Bee held up one of her legs. "I'd kill for those sweet heart."

"Well all they got me was a stupid code that I can't figure out." Rosella said with a humph as she brought her leg back to the ground, looking around as to not look Bee in the eye.

"A... code?" Starfire asked. Rosella held it out to Starfire shyly as she saw a store that peaked her interest. "I do not get the code... it is consistent of earthly numbers in a strange disarrayed pattern that is making none of the sense..." Starfire said. "Is James a code for something?" Bee quickly grabbed the slip of paper counting off in her head the number of digits.

"GIRL I DON'T SEE WHY YOU FREAKIN' YOU GOT ALL 10 DIGITS!" Bee said, proud of Rosella getting her first phone number... if only she was there. "Rosella? Baby girl..." Bee asked looking around to see Rosella standing by a shop window.

"I feel a connection to this place... like its a memory from my mother trying to peaks it's way into my memory..." Rosella said.

"I don't know how you have a connection to a tattoo parlor sweet heart." Bee said shaking her head.

"Tattoo..." Rosella said.

"Yes, it is a glorious place in which people do the drawing on other peoples skins!" Starfire said.

"But don't get any ideas, those things last forever, and your still a minor, you can't get one on your own." Bee said. Rosella shook her head.

"No... my mother has one."

"WHY DOESN'T SHE TELL US THESE THINGS!" Bee said annoyed. Before anyone could continue the conversation the mall's alarms were being blared. Bee sighed annoyed. "Duty calls..." She said grabbing her stingers from her purse. Starfire started to fly around the mall to get the people out. When Rosella tried to join Bee stopped her. "You're supposed to be on the down low remember?" She warned before flying off to see what was going on.

Rosella seethed. She went against the direct order of her companions so she could stop whatever evil villain was attacking this mall. It was her duty to help these people- not only as a sorceress, but as the soon to be commander of the entire demon army and race. She tried to run in the opposite direction of the mob, which was easy seeing as she just phased through half of the people running in the opposite direction. She saw the mall was infected with giant killer bugs of all kinds; from spiders to wasps the giant bugs were everywhere attacking anything in sight. Bee was launched right next to her as a mosquito tried to bite her. "Rosella GET OUT OF HERE!" Bee interacted, but Rosella ignored her. Rosella jumped to the side and was almost stung, damn her sandals. She tried to remove her sandals in the corner away from the bugs, but she saw one rapidly approaching her. She didn't know what to do since her hands were stuck in her shoes; to shocked for words she could;t even utter her enchantment to save herself, that's when the bug took an arrow to the head. Rosella looked behind the bug to see a man with deep red hair and a mask covering his face firing arrows at the bugs with dead accuracy.

"Damn bugs, don't worry little lady, I got you." He said giving her what looked like a wink. Rosella rolled her eyes slightly at him knowing she already didn't like his attitude.

"Fantastic, another person driven by their ego." She said under her breath. The read headed man turned around to face her as she was able to finally remove both of her shoes.

"You know that is no way to that the person that just saved your darn life little missy and-" Before he could finish his rant, Rosella jumped up in the air above him twirling slightly to stay up in the air.

"GENISIS ZOE THANATOS!" She yelled conjuring up a spear using her dark energy. She stabbed an approaching bug. She then used the spear as leverage as she twirled in the air to kick another bug into a wall. She landed pulling the spear out of the dead bug on the floor before stabbing another approaching bug. "I don't like your tone of voice, that is not the way you are supposed to treat a little missy you just saved... right?" She asked having the ending sound all to bitterly sweet. The man raised his hands above his head.

"Respect." He said simply. "I'm Arrow, I was called to come here from the Titans, didn't know I would run into this fine establishment." He said shooting another bug as it flew towards them.

"Rosella, I'm the reason you were called." Rosella said picking up the spear from the bug and launching it into another two spears.

"And there goes your weaponry..." Arrow said sadly. Rosella rolled her eyes as she pulled a set of bows and arrows from her soul. She now was equally equipped with Arrow. "Or not." He said.

"I'll take that exit, you take the one on the opposite side of the room, we'll guard the exists as Auntie Star and Auntie Bee take out the bugs who try and escape through the ceiling understood?" She asked. Arrow nodded, not questioning the little girl for now as he ran to the other side of the room. Rosella mentally sent the plan to Starfire and Bee, and then they began to fight. Bee and Starfire attacked in a common pattern that was used during the original titan days while Rosella and Arrow were firing off as many of the bugs as possible. The job was done in a matter of 2 minutes.

"Well then, glad that's done!" Arrow said stretching dramatically. Rosella clamped her hand around her bow causing it to disappear. "So Rosie where did you come from?" He asked pinching her checks just to get zapped by her energy.

"Azarath." She said in a deadpan stare. That's when she heard the clicking of a camera. She turned quickly to the side and used her energy to push the reporter up against the wall. "What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Getting the biggest story of the year princess." He said. Rosella flinched slightly at the term of princess before walking up to the reporter. "The new Titan coming in from a foreign planet! But to fill whose place?" He asked with a smirk.

"Azerath. I'm not hear to fill in anyones place, nor am I hear for your entertainment. My mother is Raven, that's why Azerath might sound familiar to you because that is her home planet. She is queen there and I am her daughter and I am here on earth searching for my father while my mother is making peace with other planets. Is that going to be a juicy enough story for you?" She asked in a deadpan stare. The reporters eyes lit up at the new story and Rosella sensed the distrust soaring through her comrades.

"Good, because this will be the only time you hear it." She said. Rosella smashed the camera's using her powers before staring the man in the eyes. Her eyes glowed a pure white as she muttered an incantation under her breath. She moved her hand across his eyes as she spoke. "We are not the heroes you are looking for."

"You are..." He copied whatever she was saying.

"You do not know who I am or anything of my past."

"I do not..."

"You came to this mall to buy a present for someone very important to you when this place was attacked by bugs."

"I was buying a present..."

"You ran out of the mall, but being a reporter you came back to see if you could find the story."

"Find the story..."

"But you found nothing since this place was deserted."

"Deserted..."

"So you left."

"I left..."

"Good... now go."(*2*) Rosella said flicking her wrist to end the connection. The man ran from the hall disappointed muttering to himself about the lost story he could have had and how he never even got to get his son a teddy bear like he planned.

"Dude that was-" Arrow began to say before Rosella fainted.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY GIRL!" Rosella heard Cyborg yelling.

"I DID NOTHING WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR WASP?" Another voice said... which she remembered to be Arrow's.

"Wasps sting Arrow, and if you haven't notice I like to sting..." Bee said in a threatening ton, Rosella could hear the rev up of her stinger weapons.

"Please... don't fight..." Rosella said as she opened her eyes in a half opened state.

"Oh my baby! What happened?" Cyborg asked about to crush her in a hug, then having second thoughts about it.

"Nothing... my mind just isn't that mature enough to handle the amount of magic it takes to use mind manipulation." She said rubbing her head.

"Oh, so our princess here isn't mature?" Asked a figure hiding in the shadows.

"Oh, so our king's fool doesn't even come out of the shadows to cheer up his princess? How depressing." Rosella said with a slight snarl.

"Will you two please play it the nice. Niece Rosella how is your head?" Starfire asked as she fluttered over next to Rosella putting ice to her head.

"Thank you auntie star, I'm fine it's just hard to plant an idea into another persons mind while conscious... It drains you." Rosella said with a small smile.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Beast Boy yelled jumping on the bed so he could look Rosella straight in the eye. "Like the force... in Star Wars?" Rosella raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"'We are not the heroes you are looking for', Isn't that what you said?" Arrow asked.

"Yes... exactly." Rosella said.

"And did you..." Beast Boy waved his hand across Rosella's face. Rosella nodded. "DUDE YOU'VE GOT THE FORCE!"

"Um... what is this thing you refer to as 'the force'?" Starfire asked, which lead to this new and enlarged family into watching Star Wars. If only this happiness could last forever.

**1) Inspiration for Rosella's out fit shall be on my profile.**

**2) Had to add it... I just thought Someone from Azerath should be able to do it... don't hate appreciate!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys in about 2 weeks I am going on vacation so I won't be able to update, therefore starting from this update onward my goal is to update every story at least once! Also some of the links for my stories haven't been working so I put them all on my profile if you would wish to see them which includes some older stories as well.**

**Randomly Me: Glad to see you are revisiting this story and do not fear for the update is here!  
DarkAngelRaven: I know that they might not look alike but no one knows Arrows eye color in this because he wears a mask and even though tempest has black eyes... he just is a contender mostly for his hair color. And Nightwing will actually make an appearance soon (next chapter!)  
Or-lan-do626: Well Lady Goat, that prom dress looks mighty fine on you.  
ahsokalo: Um... sure, I couldn't really comprehend that review very well, but Im going to assume you thought that her fighting is good and that night wing is coming in soon...  
WZRDmeesh: Thank you my Lord  
AkiraSaphire: That's good because we need more RobRae shippers! I welcome you to the dark side so here is your complimentary cookie *gives cookie* and let me enlighten you to the ways of this shipping *stands on stage and opens a curtain to reveal a disney land based on robrae*  
Xxsnow dreamxX: Longest review eh? I think I deserve a pat on the back for that, but minus that I thank you for your compliments and I'm glad you stuck with this story and hope you continue to enjoy it as it progresses.  
justus13: Thank you darling**

_I Request Your Presence_

After breakfast and usual interactions with the Titans, Rosella let her powers lead her to the training room. She sensed strong relations to this area as it must have been a significant place regarding her mother and Father. She tried to tap into her mothers memories as she felt like there was joking around in this area. _"Third punching bag today, Boy Blunder?" _Kept ringing in her head as she walked around the training room. What she was shocked to see was Arrow in the training room working in him aim as he took down a target leaving it looking shredded.

"What number target is that?" Rosella asked as she walked in keeping her cloak around her body.

"That's the first target I've destroyed today, princess." He said.

"Commander is what I prefer..." She said taking a stance next to him. She raised her arms and summoned a bow from her soul. Most of her weapons looked as if they were out of a magical, dark video game (as described by Beast Boy) as they were usually a silver or shiny black with deep red, purple and blue stones as decoration as well as Azerathian symbols plus each weapon have a dark purple black fog around it making the weapon look as if it were made of thin air. Arrow noticed this in a quick flick of his eyes as he gazed at the girl next to him through his mask.

"Commander... nah I think I prefer princess." He said.

"I hate it... princess of a demonic race who can't even control fire, yet I am commander of the demonic race... or am soon to be." She said proudly. "Yet, I don't look like it do I?" She asked as she fired a soul arrow at the target. "I am head commander of a secret group of guards that serves the queen and I am the strongest of them, therefore I am their captain... that position belonged to my mother when she returned to claim the throne and was passed down to me. It will be the same with the army... that is if I can take down the current commander in a one on one battle... I do have a long way to go though before I can beat my mother..." She said.

"Your pulling my leg, Raven's not that good. I could take her." He said teasingly.

"In your wildest dreams... Boy Blunder." She said testing Arrow. Arrow flinched slightly before putting down his weapon turning towards Rosella. Rosella stiffened at this movement. He recognized the nickname...

"Where'd you hear that princess?" He asked looking down on her through his mask.

"A memory." She threw over her shoulder before copying his motion of putting down her weapon. "I decided today I would go through the tower following my empath feelings and reading the memories in the atmosphere to give me clues as to my mothers past." She said.

"Do you feel any connections already?" He asked.

"Just the nickname." Arrow nodded.

"What about from your own personal experiences, got any feelings from that?" Arrow asked going to continue shooting.

"Pardon?" Rosella asked.

"You know, a connection to a color or something that you stupid empaths pick up on." He said. "You know something that you haven't mentioned before."

"Actually... I do... I have to things... there are my eyes which are said to belong to my father and there is..." She raised her hands and out sprouting a glinting silver bow staff with rose designs on the bottom, it looked as if it were made of separate sections as well with stretched and bent to be the size of someones forearm to the length of an entire person(*1*).

"That was his favorite too he like-"

"How it had a kick. It extends without people really knowing correct? It's like a surprise... but my favorite part about this is that if I extend my soul a little wider, it turns into..." Finally a scythe blade proved out the bottom making it look as if the entire scythe was made of the connecting joints of bones. "I call it the Artemis Rod after my favorite of our goddesses(*2*)." She said.

"Bow staff. You should have named it the Artemis Bow Staff." He said smirking at her before lining himself up with the target. "I know who your father is... he's-"

"Don't, I'm learning this on my own." Arrow began to chuckle.

"Your just as stubborn as he is, how they don't see the resemblance really makes me wonder why they are the new titans. Any way princess..." He looked at the entrance quickly before lifting his mask to reveal his bright, emerald green eyes. He winked at her before readjusting his mask. "I am obviously not the father, but I'm glad I could be of assistance." Rosella nodded before boing respectfully. Putting away her Artemis Bow Staff, she went away on to the next place for memories.

* * *

"_The sunrise is so beautiful... I'm glad I have a morning girl who isn't a lazy ass and actual comes up here to appreciate it with me." He said turning his masked gaze to the demonic goddess next to him._

_"I'm more a night crawler..." She said._

_"But you still come up here for the sunrises." He replied looking out at it his hand just next to where Raven was floating. _

_"Its quiet perfect for meditation." Raven said as she lowered her levitation to sit next to the other early bird._

_"Can you teach me how to meditate? We could do it together on the roof every morning." After a moment of silence Raven nodded to her companion as she sat opposite him._

_"This is how you do it..." She said as she began by showing him how to position his body, doing some fixing when it came to his position. "Now to technique what you should do is breathe in and out, taking big breaths and trying to clear your mind so-" Raven heard him chuckle._

_"What is it Boy Blunder?" Raven asked._

_"Nothing sensei, you just look so at peace..." He said before scrunching up his mask. He leaned forward and moved away a hair from Raven's face. "There..." He smiled. "You should pull your hair back more... you hide your beautiful face behind-"_

"Rosella why is the emotional water falling out of your eyes?" Starfire asked as she came into view of Rosella's sights, blocking her image of the memory. Rosella went up to touch her face, seeing it was wet.

"I just saw a memory of my father and mother together... it made me want to run up to them, go sit in my fathers lap... but he wasn't actually there." She wiped her face so she looked as if she had never been crying. "On to exploring the other realms of this house." She said as she turned abruptly and left the roof leaving a very confused Starfire.

* * *

"_Y_o_u m_a_d_e _m_e _t_e_a?" _The memory and current Rosella asked.

"Yeah you pompous princess, I thought you come here for it every day around this time anyway, why they hell do you drink so much of this? It can't be healthy." Shadow said replying to Rosella's question as he gaze was fixed on the herbal tea by the counter. She was also shocked to see that Shadow replied in a very similar way to her father. The proper response would have him looking shocked and bashful instead of angry and annoyed at being discovered. He also would have said "_Of course, seeing as you like it so much Rae... you sure drink a lot of it... is it that good?" _Rosella decided to play along with the memory as she quoted here mother going over to her tea.

"_W__ell thank you, you didn't have to do that. I actually love tea _and I'm positive it's good for my health_, do you want to try some?" _She asked holding out the tea. He looked at her skeptically. "I couldn't have done anything to it, you're the one who made it Sherlock." She said rolling her eyes as she began to take the tea away. He quickly grabbed it, just like her father had._  
_

"No thanks, I think I'll take a sip Watson." He said rolling his eyes, or what she thought would be rolling her eyes at her. He took a sip and looked at it before handing it back to her. "I still prefer coffee." He said over his shoulder as he left. Rosella smiled as she watched him walk away.

"Just like him... you still prefer coffee when given the godly taste of tea..." She giggled slightly before taking a sip. "He didn't do half as bad of a job as I thought he would making it..." She said, she then looked over at the coffee maker. "_Do something nice for him!" _She thought as she set up the coffee maker before leaving, letting the coffee make itself. She then put a spell on it so the coffee would pour itself and bring itself to Shadow(*3*). She then walked out and went to the next destination her empath feelings brought her to.

* * *

"Why do you want to go there?" Rosella heard Cyborg say behind her. "That's the evidence room."

"I want to see it because it has memories... you can think of it as a treasure chest and that when I go into it a video will play and I will see more information regarding my father. This place reeks of memories! In here is like the memory of memories!" She said trying to justify the reason she needed to enter there. Cyborg sighed before unlocking the door.

"There you go little birdy." Cyborg said as he opened the door for her. Rosella flew in their as fast as she could, curious as to what would be inside.

"What's past this door?" She asked as she began to open the door.

"AH! THAT'S NIGHTWING'S SPARE ROOM!" Cyborg yelled worried for the girls health before he saw her walk to the room as pale as a ghost. "God I told you not to go in there! Who knows what kind of traps he's got in there." Rosella continued to walk out not even looking at anyone. "Sweet heart are you okay?" Cyborg asked as he continued to look at her as she walked down the hallway. Rosella turned to look at him.

"I just witnessed something I wish I never witnessed... I'm going to barf." She walked the rest of the way silently. Cyborg then went into the room just to see a perfectly made bed and a perfectly neat room. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell was that girl talking about?" He asked before shrugging and walking off.

* * *

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye huh?" Her father asked as he stood at the dock with the rest of the team. _

_"Yeah, it's sad right? I was only here for such a short time and I can't believe you guys are already trying to get rid of me." Tempest said sarcastically._

_"Well, duty calls when duty calls." He replied sticking out his hand to shake her fathers. He grabbed it shaking it just to be pulled in closer by Tempest._

_"Keep your eye on her. I've always wanted to snatch that dark bird from you... but she doesn't belong in the see does she Robin?" Tempest asked. He backed away from him before looking towards everyone. "Goodbye!" _

_"Goodbye!" Everyone replied. Tempest then went over and bowed in front of her mother._

_"My dark Queen I will see you again." He said bowing comically in front of her. Raven rolled her eyes._

_"Go rule over your mer-people gills." She said. Tempest smiled before getting up. He went to go and grab her hand but her father came out of nowhere and grabbed his hand giving him a final shake as he snacked the other one around Raven pulling her slightly behind him as if he were protecting her._

_"Farewell Aqualad." Tempest nodded before diving in the beach._

"So you see it now, correct?" Rosella turned to Tempest. She always felt slightly intimidated by this man and was surprised to see he was not the man she was looking for.

"Yes, I do." She said as she went to hide underneath her cloak.

"Well, I'm assuming i'm not needed here anymore." He said as he went to walk all the way to the dock.

"Farewell Aqualad. You must be a fine king to your mer-people. They are lucky to have such a smart and kind ruler." Rosella said bowing slightly. Tempest chuckled.

"I haven't been called that in ages..." He said. He walked up to Rosella's bowed and brought her face up as to not be bowing to him anymore. "Tell Bee she can stay alright? I have to go though. I hope to see you again my dark Princess." He said smiling at her before diving off the dock. "WHEN YOU SEE YOUR FATHER TELL HIM THAT I'M GLAD TO SEE HE HELD ONTO YOUR MOTHER! SHE'S A LOVELY WOMAN!" Rosella smiled.

"OF COURSE!" She said waving him goodbye until he was out of sight.

* * *

"Baby have you seen Fish Boy anywhere?" Bee asked Rosella who just entered the main room.

"Yes, he just left saying I have all the information I need of my father... her also said that you could stay." She said to Bee as she walked back into the main room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shadow leaning on the counter. When she turned slightly to gaze at Shadow she saw him holding a mug of coffee. When he noticed her looking he gave her a slight nod of thanks and truce before going back to his coffee. Rosella smiled slightly as she continued to walk forward.

"Aw well, poor guy isn't coming to the party then." Bee said shrugging her shoulders.

"Party?" Rosella asked.

"Yeah, we just got a personal invite, here." Cyborg said handing Rosella a letter. What shocked her was not who it was from, but that it was hand written. It said:

_Dear Titans and Their Guest Lunar Sorceress Rosella,_

_I request your presence at Wayne Manor for my charity event for the Lost Children's foundation of Gotham. The foundation has been helping children find their long lost family members after dramatic experiences they have seen in Gotham. The charity will be held June 18th at Wayne Manor and will begin at dusk where we shall celebrate in our main dinning room which leads to the courtyard. _

_We hope to share this night with you,_

_Bruce Wayne and his adoptive side-kick (Son) Richard Grayson._

Rosella was laughing by the end of this letter.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you getting a kick out of an invite to a party we ain't going to?" Cyborg asked.

"What do you mean we're not going? This is huge for me! He's in the invite!" Rosella said shocked.

"Pardon?" Mystique asked.

"Give it to shadow to read, he'll understand." Rosella said rolling her eyes at everyone.

"Getting comfy with Shadow huh?" Hikari said with a giggle. Rosella rolled her eyes.

"We need a background check on him before I can approve of him having my grandchildren!" Bee said to the older titans.

"I know... I should have guessed her mother always liked the dark ones too..." Cyborg said.

"I can hear you." Rosella said as she walked over to hand the invite to Shadow. She then levitated to sit on the counter next to him crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell them what you find funny about this Sherlock." She said.

Shadow began to smirk and laugh to himself. "Tell us what you have deduced from that hand written letter."

"Of course Watson." Shadow said as he put down the letter. "One a millionaire we know nothing about handwrites us a letter calling our perky little Princess over here the Lunar Sorceress... isn't that unusual Watson?" He asked looking towards Rosella.

"Why of course Sherlock and what makes it even more amusing is the fact that it is a charity event for children who have been separated from their parents? Coincidence? I think not." She said as she then pointed towards Shadow to continue.

"The party is at dusk correct? Only nocturnal animals are out at night!" He said.

"Plus he used the term side-kick when describing his son Richard Grayson." Rosella said.

"Plus it's from Gotham... who the hell could possibly know about our princesses existence... if they live in fucking Gotham." He said dead seriously.

"Let's face it, Bruce Wayne is Batman and Richard Grayson is his side-kick Nightwing." Rosella said. "Even wanna-be over there got it."

"Hey! What about our truce?" He accused hurt.

"What? I can't talk to you using your own nickname?" She asked.

"I preferred Sherlock." He said with a sigh.

"Fine, I'm Watson." That's when Rosella finally felt the presence of the other titans looking at her strangely.

"She's too young to be talking to guys..." Cyborg said. Rosella rolled her eyes before going back towards the other Titans who were gossiping in a corner. She phased into the middle of them holding out the invite.

"We're going, my father's there." She said before walking away.

"So... it's Nightwing?" Hikari asked. Rosella nodded her head. "So his eyes are blue..." She said. Rosella nodded and walked out.

**1) Vampire Knight! If you know that anime you know what the Artemis Rod looks like, if not just look up "Yuki Cross Artemis Rod"**

**2) Greek culture will appear often and will influence Demonic culture in this story**

**3) Raven has multiple books of spells... I'm pretty sure there is a spell there that's like that**

**Anyway a reminder to double check the links on my profile and _CHECK OUT Wicked-Girl-Forever ON FICTION PRESS SHE NEEDS OCS FOR A NEW STORY!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**N3v3rm0r311949: Well here's your update darling  
Or-lan-do626: She didn't meet her father yet sweet heart!  
Chilled Chaos: Here tis your update Chaos!  
ahsokalo: Well there will be a reunion, but will it come in this chapter who knowwwwwwsssssss  
justus13: Sorry for not updated faster as you had wished, but I did update later because of a vacation and camps! I promise you I will update more frequently from now on!**

_Into the Bats Cave_**  
**

Rosella was meditating in her room contemplating what she was to do at the ball, how she was going to introduce herself to Nightwing, how she was even going to see him and talk to him alone? Her meditation candle flickered slightly as she felt a new presence in the room. Not even the most advanced detectives would notice this new persons presence, but she did for she felt the connection. Rosella turned around in her meditation to face the new energy force. She opened her eyes slowly as she was brought out of her trance. "Welcome home mother." She said.

Raven sat on her old bed which was now Rosella's new bed. She looked around her room in that nonchalant way that is Raven. "They haven't changed anything." She said as she looked at her daughter.

"They expected you to return. We only have a few minutes also, they've updated their security since I as able to sneak in. The detectors will be able to pick you up." Rosella warned.

"No they won't pick me up, my pulse is to low to be picked up as a human, but my business here is still urgent so I won't be long either way." Her mother replied simply. Raven stood up and you could tell in comparison to the very few pictures Rosella saw of her when she was younger, her mother's face became much more angular, she looked more like an adult seeing as all of her baby fat has left. She also let her hair grow out slightly and she became a much more curvy woman, but her legs were as gorgeous as ever (Starfire told her that she was always jealous of her mother's legs).

"Then how may I help you?" Rosella asked getting out of her meditative stance. She stood up in front of her mother.

"We must leave." Raven said seriously.

"What?" Rosella asked, shock and hurt written on her face as a pillow exploded on her bed.

"Calm down." Raven said seriously.

"I CAN'T!" Rosella yelled enraged. Some books flew off the book shelf. Raven was slightly shocked, but her shocked face was gone in a flash.

"What's wrong? You have never blown a circuit like this... you were almost always like me in the fact that you had control over your powers- much better control than at my age." Raven said.

"I have never been so enraged before." Rosella said in a dark tone. She gasped slightly before grabbing at her head. Raven rushed to her daughter and held her closer to her.

"Shh... calm down, breath in and out. Say it wit me now, Zoe Genisis Thanatos..." Raven said as she noticed her daughter's demonic eyes. When the demonic eyes left to be replaced by the cool, pristine blue eyes she had before, Rosella backed away from her mother. She pulled her hood up and looked to the floor. "That is why we must leave." Raven said after a moment of silence. "They are planning to use you as another portal, but this time they plan to undo all that I have done! Rosella they will try and do horrible things to you and I can't stand you being put through the hell I was put in." Raven said begging as she tried to show her daughter her reasoning.

"I'm not done here." Rosella said sternly. Raven fell to the floor in front of her daughter. She put her hands on Rosella's arms and looked under her hood into Rosella's eyes.

"I can't lose you, I love you so very much Rosella! Please come back with me Damion has escaped and he is coming after you! Knowing him he has formed a very dangerous ally and they will come after you! Please I can't let you stay here unguarded-"

"But I won't be on my own, unguarded." Rosella said interrupting Raven. Rosella kneeled down infront of her mother and brushed away a tear that escaped her eye. "I have a family here to mother. They love me and will protect me just like you would... they still love you as well Mother. They love you just as much as I do..." Rosella said. An explosion was heard outside in the hallway.

"We must go." Raven said rushed.

"No, I am staying here. I'm about to meet Robin- or in this case Nightwing Mom... Please my time's not up and I am so close to him! We're leaving today to visit him." Rosella tried to argue. Raven was silent for a moment then there was a knock on the door.

"BABY GIRL ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE!?" They heard a voice yell from outside.

"Cyborg..." Raven said in shock and joy.

"BABY BIRD IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE IN THERE WITH YOU?!" He yelled worried. He continued to pound on her door. "I'M COMING IN!" Rosella turned worried to her mother who was looking at the door longingly.

"I will be watching you, but you may stay for now..." And with that, Raven kissed her daughter and teleported out of the room. Cyborg opened the door in that instant to see Rosella going out to touch something that wasn't there, a single tear streaming down her face with books everywhere and a destroyed pillow.

"Baby bird are you alright?" Cyborg asked coming slowly into the room.

"In truth... no, my mother just stopped by." She said.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked, his voice chocking in emotion.

"Uncle Cy... they plan to use me as the portal... they're going to come after me... she warned me, that's all." Rosella said as she got up and pulled her hood over her head again. "She said she will watch me from a distance and she also said that I am allowed to stay until I meet my father." She said. Rosella mumbled her incantation and restored the books to their usual place. She also used her powers to collect the feathers from her pillow and put them in the trash. Cyborg was shocked to see this girl so calm.

"It's going to be okay-"

"I know it is." Rosella said simply. "I will fight and so shall my mother and I know you will all fight at my side. I refuse to be the next portal and I will end this all." Rosella said sternly. She went over to the closet to get another pillow when she groaned and held out a dress. "I think my mother found out about the ball..." She said holding it up to her body. "Do you think it will look alright?" She asked.

Cyborg's worried face relaxed slightly. "I think you'll look lovely." He said smiling fondly at this young girl.

* * *

Richard Grayson walked down the hallways of Wayne Manor to reach his room. He needed some peace and quiet from Bruce. He seemed to be very interested about Richard's Titan years and it seemed annoying that he kept on asking the same insufferable questions about girls. No matter how many times Richard told Bruce he wasn't interested in any women Bruce just wouldn't believe him. Richard just guessed he was a horrible liar. "She's not coming back." He said angrily as he opened the door to his room and stopped dead in his tracks. Levitating by his window in a black cloak was a woman.

"Hello Richard, Robin, Nightwing, whichever one you prefer now." The voice said cooly and Richard shivered. It sounded so familiar.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Miss Jackson, I'm climbing in through the back doors never leaving a mark.(*1*) She said sarcastically.

"Get out of here before I have to force you out." He said aggressively taking a fighting stance. The mystery woman got out of her cross legged floating position which was very familiar to Richard.

"I don't want to." She said. Richard felt another shiver of familiarity as he saw the pale grey skin. "You recognize me no? You feel like you know me don't you Richard." The mystery girl asked.

"Raven?" He asked. The girl began to snicker slightly. She turned her head slightly so Robin could see the locks of black hair that shined with purple undertones.

"Sadly I am not my queen. But you can say I am a dear friend of hers." The women turned around to face him. He cloak covered her entire body and she was floating so her cloak was touching the floor. Richard could only see her lips, pale skin and the end of her black purple hair seeing as everything else was covered.

"Get out." Richard hissed.

"Make me." She said simply. Richard threw a birdarang(*2*), which was deflected easily by the woman. "Tsk tsk tsk... I am her majesty's head general and that is the best you can do?" She asked. Richard growled before making a launch for the girl. She phased through the floor and came out behind him. She punched him in the back, but it barely had an effect on him seeing as he was used to much stronger punches. He went to trip the girl, but she floated away producing swords as she launched a second attack. Richard grabbed his birdarangs to form into a sword which he used to fight her closely with. He was able to elbow the woman in the face sending her reeling back. She whipped a small strand of black blood (*3*) that came from her mouth before dismissing the sword and producing two boxing glove looking weapons which would enhance the strength of her punches, they had small spikes at the end also which looked painful. She disappeared then reappeared behind Richard, punching him in the back. Richard was barely able to block the women as she went to punch him. _Find a pattern! _He yelled to himself on his mind. Right, left, right, front, back, front, left, right, left, back front, back, right, left, right, FRONT!

Richard reached out and felt something warm wrap around his hand. The woman coughed up some blood as she saw Richard's hand holding her spin. She coughed again and smiled. "She told me you were strong..." She shrieked slightly in agony as Richard tightened his grip.

"Who sent you." Richard growled. The girl's hood fell off to the side and he saw himself staring into a very familiar set of blue eyes.

"My Queen." Richard was horrified as he saw that this woman was not a woman at all, but a girl barely on the verge of twelve. "The ruler of all demons." The child grabbed Richards hand which was still gripping her spin. "Her majesty would not send me unless I was more than capable of getting out of this situation." The girl said as she began to pull Richard's hand from her body with one arm while the other was touching her abdomen, whiling a healing blue was fixing her spin, she wrenched Richard's hand out of her chest. Richard looked down at his hand to watch the mystery girl's bones evaporate. He then looked up to see the girl in front of him whimpering slightly, she was using his bed to support herself as she continued to heal herself. It looked like she would pass out at any moment meaning that she was not as strong as she seemed. She must have been on the younger side of the demonic spectrum. Richard didn't know what to do when he heard the little girl whimper. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough Mom..."

"Stop the cute act, I know how old you could be in that body you fake!" He yelled as he went to throw another angry punch at the demonic girl who tried to kill him. Richard's fist stopped short as someone else caught it. Richard looked up to see Bruce holding his fist while his other hand was wrapped around the girl.

"Go back to your regular height, you shouldn't be fighting such big fish my little bird." Bruce said looking warningly at Richard, but talking to the girl in his other arm. The little girl nodded before shrinking so she was just below Richard's chest in comparison to before when she was about eye level with him. She pulled her hood up so Richard could not see anything about this little girl. "How does it feel to finally taste this defeat."

"I could have fought on." She argued in a childish manor.

"With a new spine?" BRuce questioned.

"I will fight on until every bone in my body is broken, and even then will I fight." The girl said seriously. "That was a lesson taught to me by my mother."

"Then why the hell are you here and not with your psycho mother?" Richard hissed angrily.

"Because I exceed in all the training regiments." She said in a monotone. "I wanted bigger game."

"Well you found it, and you've pissed it off by coming into my room." Richard growled.

"Enough, now my sweet child why did you attack my son?" Bruce asked.

"Mr. Wayne, I mean no ill harm, but I just wanted a quiet place to meditate and I found this room and it reminded me of my mother." The girl said.

"Don't believe her! She's a demon and they always lie." Richard hissed painfully.

"Now Richard that-"

"How dare you..." The girl hissed as she turned to fully face Richard cutting off Bruce. "I might be a demon, but not all demons lie-"

"Heh, I know demons, and once you start to get attached to one they leave. Lying to your face when they say goodbye as well." Richard sneered getting out all of his bottled up anger he kept inside him from the moment she left.

"NOT ALL DEMONS ARE LIKE THAT! MY MOTHER LOVED ONE OF YOUR KIND DAMN YOU AND SHE PRODUCED ME!" The girl yelled as a small explosion killed his flower pot which already held dead plants. "You want the whole truth you self-righteous, egotistical bastard?"

"Say what you will, but I doubt any of us here will believe you." Richard said. The girl removed her hood and looked Richard straight in the eye with a clear cut determination and aggression that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I will say the entire truth, and if you dare question it ask my companions and your father Mr. Wayne, a man who has been more than kind to me." The girl said as she shoved a letter in Richard's face. "My name is Rosella and I am the lunar sorceress from the great demonic planet of Azar! I am three years old, and since you are an all knowing being of everything having to do with demons you should understand this appearance. I'm starting to understand the need for evolution amongst my people, your kind still seems to want to kill us just for wanting some peace and quiet. I was meditating because you should know that when demons lose their temper we tend to lose control of our powers." A small explosion was heard outside. The girl inhaled deeply before she continued to hiss out her story. "I am with your previous associates the Teen Titans, or as they call themselves now, the Titans. I am here to do two things one of which was to heighten my skill seeing as I excel in all of my studies minus the two of which incorporate a pure amount of hatred to release, which I can now feel occurring just by staring at your god forsaken, ugly face that could match the ass of a women of 80 or older, playboy face my ass, you're the rudest human being I have ever seen! I am here because of an invite written by Mr. Wayne which you are holding in your hand, therefore I am a special, honored guest at your party. Although I am here to train, I am also hear to find my human father because my mother left before she could tell him she was with child. I am here to come face to face with my father, but now I'm wondering if it's worth it seeing as you are the first real human hero who I have come across. If my father was anything like you I would spit in his penis driven face and tell him how worthless he was and how my mother deserved much, much more." A bit of red flashed across her eyes. Rosella winced slightly before closing her eyes and opening them again so they were their perfect blue.

"How-"

"You shouldn't doubt my story. I know how you humans think, I've studied your story and I've heard of your legend and I thought that while we were fighting to try my skill against such a legend. I wish I would have been able to punch you a few more times. SInce I know about your history, you can say I've also studied with detective skills since it is one of your main 'powers' isn't it? You know that I have not lied to you once since I have kept my contact and spoken without script and if you believe I have been practicing this story, then you should smack yourself. No one could have come up with this story and have acted it so well, without twitching in the slightest manor, and just so you know, my twitch isn't my hand like so many other humans seeing as your looking there." She hissed as she took in another deep breath.

"Who is she?" Richard asked not making eye contact with Rosella as he looked down on the invite.

"A kind woman who loves me enough for two parents seeing as she saw her lover kissing another woman when she was going to tell him of their child." Rosella said burying herself slightly into Bruce.

"Who is she..." Richard growled once more.

"No one you would know... it's not my Queen if that's who you're wondering..." Rosella said as she pulled up her hood. "Her Majesty Raven warned me about human boys, she said they always break your heart... I didn't realize she meant it literally until now." She said as she turned away from Richard when she heard the door creak.

"Baby Bird what you doin- oh god..." Cyborg said as he looked at Richard.

"I was lost Cyborg... do you think you and Mr. Wayne may show me to my room, I don't think I can stand being in this man's presence anymore..." She said as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Cyborg looked broken at the girl before glaring up at Richard.

"Don't tell me you have been enchanted by this demon too." Richard said.

"How dare you... she is just like her mother and you disrespect her like so?" Cyborg asked. "You made my baby bird cry Dick..."

"Please Cyborg... he's not worth it." Rosella said as she touched Cyborgs hand.

"Who's her mother?" Richard asked. Cyborg looked down and saw a pleading look in Rosella's eyes.

"No one you would know." He said angrily. He whipped away Rosella's tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be... I should have prepared myself more for this unkindness..." She said to Cyborg.

"But if I dare-"

"Enough..." Rosella said cutting off Cyborg. "_Cine tace nu se căiește, _it is best not to say anything about a bad thing that has happened, dreapta?" She asked over her shoulder looking at the shocked Richard. With that she walked out of the room, Cyborg's arm wrapped protectively around her.

"She has the same feeling as Raven, that's what got you pissed wasn't it?" Bruce asked. Richard forgot he was here after all of the silence he was put through. Richard groaned before flopping onto his bed. "Don't try to lie either, I'll know when you're lying."

"I was an ass wasn't I?" Richard asked after a moment of silence.

"Yup, and you ruined her impression on earthing males... I was really trying my hardest for her to warm up to us." Bruce said simply. "if you can get your prideful ass off your bed, I would suggest you apologize, or is that not your thing?" Bruce said. Richard was silent and Bruce sighed, "You never knew how to treat intellectual women properly."

_"_She spoke Romanian to me..." Richard said in shock.

"Of course she did, she speaks all earthly languages... her file is downstairs if you want, all information is there when you're ready to check it out, but I suggest you be warned, some things you will see this girl do or some things she has been through at this age will scare you." Bruce said as he left Richard's room.

Richard snickered. "I doubt that."

* * *

He was proven wrong once more as he stood in front of the big mirror in the bat cave. It seemed Bruce had been running scans all over this country to try and find this girl's parents, there were over a thousand choices in this scan, but it was all based on appearance. "So all we need is to add her DNA to the searches and we find her parents..." Richard said as he scanned over the choices of parents once more. He then clicked on Rosella's actual image and a bio came up.

_Rosella_

_Age: 12 (human years 3)_

_Height: 5 ft_

_Weight: 95 pds_

_Family: Unknown_

_Birth Type: Half-demon, half-human, sorceress_

_Abilities: Weaponry, teleportation, empath, telekenisis, healing, demonic self and more unknown powers yet to be discovered _

_History: Mother moved after pregnancy back to Azarath, was raised there without knowledge of her father. During the coming of age ceremony, even if she was meant for great things and was told this since a young age, she was not born more in touch with her demonic side like her mother, and she is more in touch with sorcery and her human instincts. To make up for the dishonor she has put on her family for not being born with the most common demonic power (fire manipulation) and for not being able to completely master turning into her demonic self (which most demons could do right after the ceremony) she trained to make up for her family name and reached the highest rank of the military within three months after her coming of age ceremony, making her the youngest and most powerful military official in millenniums. Little is known about her home life, but through conversation, I can assume she has been abused by her peers for her excelling powers and for not being 'demon blooded' without her capabilities. Living without a father has put the child through a distressing period as well because in demonic culture, women are much less regarded therefore it makes Rosella's accomplishments that much more amazing and that much easier to hate. Although their current Queen is a female (Raven) the demonic males still disregard females even if the strongest people in the Azarathian military are females._

"She isn't normal Richard, she is a taboo amongst demons. Let me put this analogue into your mind shall I? Imagine in our modern times a local priest came out saying he was gay and was having gay sex in the church. Most of the over eccentric crazy christians would hate him, and even some of the more reasonable people who support it might still feel slightly betrayed even if they would get over it much faster. But let's not forget, she is the most powerful of sorceresses out there, so let's replace that small unknown priest with the Pope. That would be how the entire demonic country treated her. The crazy christians would want her burned at a stake alive so they could hear her constant screaming, then there are the decent people, who might end up confused and not wanting to be apart of what's going on and finally there are the people who support the misfit for they are misfits themselves." Bruce said as he saw Richard finish reading the girls history. "You should know how being a misfit is, you should know what it's like to grow up for sometime without a family. You should know how it feels to be ridiculed for not being good enough." There was silence in the room for a moment before Bruce turned around and went to leave seeing as he has said all he needed to say to keep Richard from unknowingly killing his daughter. "By the way, you might want to examine her combat video's in the link in the corner of the report, it seems she needs to work more on defending her right hand side."

Richard laughed slightly as he clicked the link to the video. He needed work on his right hand side defense as well.

* * *

Late that night Rosella woke up to something she has never had before, a nightmare. She woke up in flames, in a dark pit surrounded by dark fire demons with an energy that radiated off them making Rosella want to run away and cry. "Hello darling." Her attention was brought to a raspy evil voice in the center of the room. She had only seen pictures of her grandfather thanks to her mother, but now he was sitting before her twice as large as she imagined he would be, just as scary looking and feeling as she imagined. "You are to bring me to this world... is that understood?" Trigon said growling at her.

"No..." She whimpered in fear.

"NO? But you are more than capable! The time will come child, do you hear me?"

"It will never come." She said.

"You insolent child." Another voice said. It belonged to one of the most handsome demons she had ever seen, but his face was well known in the demon world as a traitor and as the lap dog of Trigon.

"Damion, be kind to my grand daughter, if all goes well she can be yours." Trigon said.

"She is just as beautiful as her mother." Damion said as he licked his lips.

"No..."

"You will do as I say." Trigon said.

"No..."

"You will be the new portal..."

"No..."

"There is no denying your knew fate.

"Yes..." Trigon looked shocked for a moment. Rosella looked up at him. "Yes I can deny my fate! I will never be your portal! EVER!" Trigon's flames erupted down on Rosella and she covered her face just to wake up in a cold sweat on her bed. That's when she felt a presence outside. It was gone just as soon as it came. Rosella uneasily. She opened the door to see a single Casablanca lilly in a glass vase by her door. It was her mother's favorite flower and only one man knew that. Rosella looked up and down the halls, before bringing the vase towards her to smell the flower. She could understand why it was her mothers favorite. She put the flower by the window and went to bed that night without another nightmare.

**1) I will love you forever if you know who Miss Jackson is**

**2) I don't know really how to spell birdarang other than that... and yes, nightwing still uses birdarangs!**

**3) Another reference to a series that will be ending soon... oh my black blooded baby girl/boy!**


End file.
